Disgaea: Fate Awaits
by Iskahaji
Summary: Nick and his siblings have been stuck in the Netherworld for four years now and have finally discovered a way home. They just have to beat the seven most powerful demons in the land. No problem. Join them and the rest of Team Valiant as they kick ass.
1. Mission 1

Disgaea: Fate Awaits

I woke up and yawned. I rubbed my head and looked in the mirror to see the same face for the past four years. It's kinda creepy that you don't age in the Netherworld. I put on my glasses and stepped outside. I heard yelling and laughing. I looked over at my best pal Gunny who looked like he just woke up too. He wasn't even wearing his goggles and his sandy hair was sticking straight up. We looked at each other and shrugged. Suddenly Dan came rushing down the hallway holding something. "Hold this for me will ya?" He asked handing the things to me and Gunny. Yuki and Emily came storming down the hallway weapons drawn. "So you two are just as Prevy as Dan huh?" Emily asked glaring at us. "Want me to kill them?" Yuki asked about to draw her Katsuki (her family sword). Gunny and I looked at what Dan handed us and turned red. It was two pairs of underwear. Girl's Underwear. "Wait, it's not what you think!" I said to the very angry girls. "It was Dan. He gave it to us." Gunny said calmly. "So you two are in cahoots with him eh? I'll handle this Yuki." Emily said. She took out her staff. Gunny and I knew what was gonna happen next. "Shooting Star!" Emily yelled. The bright yellow blast knocked me and Gunny through the roof.

Gunny and I sat at the table waiting for breakfast with large bumps on our heads. Heart was looking at us with an expression like she was in pain. She wanted to heal us so much but Emily and Yuki told her not to. I was glaring at Yuki and Emily who kept looking away embarrassed. They found out that Dan was the one who took their underwear not us. Of course seeing Dan with two bumps on his head gave me some satisfaction. I shook my head. I've been in the Netherworld four years too long. Amy was busy making breakfast and kicking Ian back out. Isa sat there looking terribly bored and filing her fangs. Isa used to say (when we were in the human world) that she was a vampire. Who would have guessed that the moment we came here she turned into one? Of course Isa doesn't suck our blood, anymore. I sighed. The only slightly normal person here was Mandy but even she goes crazy when she eats anything spicy. We all lived together in Yuki's house because we were a mercenary team. We all did jobs that would pay. Whether it be rescue missions, bodyguard missions, missions to take down baddies or missions to get a baby Manticore out a tree. We tend to avoid the more dangerous ones like getting a Manticore out of a tree. Even babies have gIant scorpion tails and weigh a ton. As the leader, (I got the smallest straw) it is my job to choose our missions. Everyone always complains whenever I got a new job. Maybe that's because I tend to help poor people not rich dukes. Even though everyone says I should just get something that pays well, they still help out and they all smile when we finish a job. Amy brought out breakfast. "Dig in guys!" She said giving everyone a plate. We all looked at our plates. "Amy, this is only toast." Dan said lifting it up as if expecting more food underneath it. "Well, there wasn't any food left." Amy said picking at her toast. "I wonder whose fault that is." Emily said looking at me. I smiled sheepishly. "It's not Nick's fault." Yuki said. I beamed at her. Sometimes I really like that girl. "He was born an idiot." Yuki said suppressing a smile without success. I glared at her. Sometimes I really don't. Ian had already finished his and was eyeing mine. I sighed. "Go ahead Cuse." I said handing my plate over. Ian swallowed the toast whole. "We're broke, if we don't get a job soon we'll starve." Isa said. "I'm sure that Nick has a job for us right?" Gunny asked looking at me knowingly. I nodded. "It better pay well." Emily growled. I smirked. "30, 000 HL in advance." I said holding out the stack of bills. Everyone drooled. I gave everyone 2,000. "What about the rest?" Yuki asked. "You guys don't pay for food do you?" I asked handing the rest to Amy. Amy handles the food money and usually does all the shopping. Of course Ian and Dan always go with her, but for different reasons. Ian= wanting some food, Dan= wanting to rob the market people. I gave Amy the money for another reason. She can handle Dan's thievery. "What's the job?" Gunny asked. "We just have to help our client by beating some monsters." I said casually. "Well, who cares? I've got 2,000 bucks to spend." Dan said running out the door. Emily was getting up. "You too?" Isa asked. "I'm going to get a mannipedi, you coming?" Emily asked. Isa wrinkled her nose. "I'll pass. I'm going to the blood bank." She said. The two of them left. "I'm going to go clothes shopping; do you want to come Mandy?" Heart asked smiling. "Well, I um...don't know if I should." Mandy said. "Well, you can come with us if you want." Gunny said. Mandy turned bright pink. "I-I-wel-l don-t want t-to inpose." Mandy stuttered. "Gunny and I are going weapon shopping for everyone. I'm pretty sure we could find an awesome bow for you." I said. Mandy slowly nodded. "Amy, what about you?" I asked. "I have to go stock up our food supply." Amy said getting up. Ian got up hearing food. "Alright, we'll all meet at the usual place." I said.

Gunny, Mandy and I all headed towards the 'usual' place with all our new stuff. It was the Pixie Pub. It was pretty much the Mercenary hangout. This was where you found jobs that you could do. Of course there were all sorts of whack job mercenaries here. Unfortunately my friends are included in the aforementioned group. Everyone had shown up after their shopping (or in Dan's case stealing). "So what's the job?" Emily asked me while sipping her juice. "I told you, all we have to do it kick a few monster butts." I said. The blonde looked at me seriously. "I swear no catch." I said putting my hands up in my defense. Everyone glared at me. "Gunny, help me out bro." I said. "No offense, but it's you we're talking about. There has to be some kind of angle." Gunny said looking at me seriously. "dragons." I muttered. "What did you say?" Isa asked. "dragons." I said a little louder. "Did you just say freakin dragons?" Dan asked. I nodded slowly. "You crazy bastard! You're trying to kill us!" Emily yelled. "Well, you guys are always yelling at me to get better jobs so I got a better one." I said. "Yeah, but better doesn't mean insane!" Amy said. "I'm actually looking forward to kicking gIant reptilIan ass." Yuki said. "Are Dragons bad?" Ian asked innocently. "Yes, they are very bad little dude." Dan said. Ian eyes turned red and he crushed his cup. "I don't _like _bad dragons." Ian said menacingly. My little brother can be really freaking scary if he thinks you're a bad guy. "I'm sure we can handle it. We have some better weapons and we have a pissed off Ian which is bad for the dragons and good for us, we also have a happy Yuki which is bad for everyone since she's only happy when someone's miserable." I said. Yuki glared at me. "I don't know Nick, this could be a bit more dangerous than our usual missions." Gunny said unsure. "I know but we can't do anything about it now. You guys already spent the money. I'm confident we can handle it." I said. "Can I suck their blood?" Isa asked. "Uh, sure." I said uneasily. Isa grinned widely showing her fangs. We all shuddered. "You really messed up Qolaf but I guess we're stuck now." Amy said. "Do we have to hurt the dragons Nick?" Heart asked wide eyed. "Uh, you don't have to Heart but please don't heal them." I said to the cleric. She nodded. "Don't look now guys it's the asshole brigade." Emily said nodding at the group that just came in. I looked over and groaned. The best team in the Netherworld just walked in. They were lead by Draco (a majin class) who was supposedly able to use any weapon better than a person who specialized in it. Second in charge was Katherine a brawler who can kick anyone's ass. The other four were Samuel (a male cleric), Gina (a knight), Heather (Beastmaster) and Lucas (a soldier). "Well, if it isn't our little wannabes." Draco said with a sneer on his face. "Nice to see you Draco, Katherine, unimportant others." Dan said sweetly. Lucas was held back by Samuel. "What do you want Draco?" I asked coldly. "Oh, we're just about to go get out next "**S**" rank mission. " Draco said grinning at me. I held back Yuki and glared at him. You see Draco's team was S ranked while we were well C ranked. Isa was held back by Amy and Gunny held back Emily. "Come on Draco, let's leave these losers." Katherine said taking off. The rest walked off but Gina held back. "Um, bye." Gina said leaving. "I don't know why she's with those jerks." I said. "What I don't understand is why she has a crush on you." Yuki said with a smirk. I turned red and glared at her. "Come on guys we have some dragons to kill." I said.


	2. Mission 2

"Just how are we going to beat a bunch of dragons leader boy?" Emily asked.

I looked at the irritated mage. "Easy, we'll let Yuki, Ian and Isa off their chains." I said pointing at them. They looked ready to kill. It was kinda scary actually. Emily sighed.

"Gunny, a little info about our opponents please." I asked my pal. He put on his goggles. A couple of lights flashed on them as they scanned the dragons.

"It seems that they aren't very fast, are weak to ice, and have the least amount of protection around their legs." Gunny listed off. I grinned. He isn't a protégé for nothing.

"Let's go! Guys you ready?" I asked my siblings. They nodded. "Class Change!" We all said as a bright light surrounded us.

"I haven't seen you all get serious in a while." Yuki said holding the hilt of her sword.

Most demons can only learn one fighting style unless they're majin. However, Amy, Isa, Ian and I can switch our entire class at will and can even combine different classes together to form something completely new. It must be a human thing. I held out my axe.

"Warrior at the ready." I said with a grin.

Amy held out her staff. "Ice Mage at the ready."Amy said.

Isa drew her sword. "Warrior at the ready." Isa said.

Ian went into a fighting stance. "Martial Artist at the ready." Ian said.

Gunny upholstered his pistol, Dan held his dagger, Emily held her staff as did Heart. Mandy readied her bow. "Team Valiant, time to kick ass!" I said as we rushed in.

Yuki, Ian and I lead the charge since our classes had the most attack out of the bunch. Gunny stayed back with Amy, Emily and Heart mostly to keep enemies off them so they could support us. Mandy, Isa, and Dan went from the side as they were much more technical fighters. It was our Tri Star formation and our basic attack set up.

"Tiger Strike!" Ian said punching the dragon in the face and sending it flying.

"Overkill much cuse?" I asked him. He just grinned at me.

"Blade Rush!" Yuki said going through a dragon killing it.

"Giga Ice!" Amy said weakening a large group of them.

"Hurricane Strike!" Isa said lifting a dragon with hurricane like winds and slamming it down.

"Tri Strike!" Gunny said shooting a dragon three times and killing it.

"Shooting Star!" Emily said attacking the group Amy weakened.

"Backstab!" Dan said hitting a dragon.

"Sonic Shot!" Mandy said hitting another dragon with a super fast arrow.

"Well, what do you know, that was really easy." Yuki said.

"It was kinda boring actually." Isa said.

"Dan, stop searching the dragon bodies. You won't find anything cause ya know, Dragons don't have pockets." Amy said shaking her smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure, I can't heal them Gunny?" Heart said giving him puppy dog eyes. Gunny flushed and looked at me for help. I couldn't look at her either. "You two are useless around cute girls." Emily said with a sigh. I caved. "You can heal them Heart." I blurted out quickly. "YAY!" She said in joy. "Giga Heal!" She said holding out her staff.

The dragons woke up and growled. "Hey, if you want another ass kicking, bring it on!" Yuki said holding her katana.

The dragons held up their arms in surrender. "Listen up, the good people of the town of Terel don't want you to terrorize them anymore. If you all leave quickly, we won't hurt you. However, if we hear you're wronging people again. Let's just say, I won't let Heart heal you next time." I said in a calm voice.

The dragons flew off. I grinned. "Mission complete." I said.

"One of these days, letting Heart heal everyone we beat is gonna come back and bite you. Hard and preferably in the ass." Yuki said.

"Don't worry about it. Besides this is better than killing people right?" I asked with a grin.

"You're really not cut out for this place huh?" She replied.

"Come on guys, we got 30,000 HL to go pick up." Dan said with a rather perverted look on his face.

"You're not gonna roll around naked on the money again are you?" Emily asked in a questioning voice.

"That was one moment of weakness. I'm not gonna do that again. I promise on my honor as a thief."Dan said.

"YOU HAVE NO FREAKING HONOR!" Amy and Emily shouted together.

"I never said I had any just that I promise on it." Dan said with a self satisfied smile.

"Isa, you may kill him now." Amy said sweetly.

"Yeah, last thing I want to see is his hairy ass again." Emily said shivering.

Isa lengthened her fangs and chased Dan who was running and screaming for his life.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Gunny asked me. "Nah, Heart can heal him later. Besides, do you really want to see him naked?" I asked. "Point taken. Let's go." Gunny said.


	3. Mission 3

I was laying in bed when Gunny came in. "What's up dude?" I asked.

"Well, it's Bruce." He said.

I jumped up and ran out to the living room. Bruce was a white haired ninja so he got his fair share of attention from the girls. His two partners Song (a wind mage) and Karla (Scout) where also there as well.

"Is something up dude?" I asked Bruce.

"Well, you see, I kinda took on a mission that was a bit out of my league." Bruce said.

I looked at the paper he held up."A gang of Dark Knights?" I asked in awe.

"I was hoping you guys would help me out." Bruce said.

"Of course we will, right?" Yuki said dreamily.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Valiant we'll help you out." Emily said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Why don't you all just stamp "Desperate" on your foreheads." Dan muttered.

"We're around you jokers all the time so maybe we are." Yuki said.

"As long as Bruce teaches me how to be a ninja, it's cool." Amy said.

"I've told you a like a thousand times Amy, I can't just teach you how to be a ninja. You have to train for years to learn to be one." Bruce said.

"Excuse my fan girl sister, but where are these Dark Knights anyway?" I asked.

"Actually, they're on the outskirts of town." Karla said.

"Well, we better take care of this." I said to everyone.

"More fighting Nick?" Ian asked me.

"Yeah, you can go all out this time little bro." I said to him. "Cool." He said grinning.

"Do you think we need to?" Isa asked me.

"I don't know. Dark Knights are pretty strong usually but if a gang of them has gotten brave enough to start making trouble…" I said leaving it in the air.

"Before we get going, I'll be needing my 10,000 HL hiring fee." Dan said to Bruce. Amy and Emily promptly smacked him.

"Come on, giant evil swordsman await." I said to the gang.

Just like Karla said, it was a gang of at least ten. We have 13 people here, but Heart, Dan and Song can't do that much damage.

"I'm gonna have to change up our basic formation guys. T formation, let's go." I said.

This formation adjusts for more back fighters. As usual Ian, Yuki and I were leading the charge but next to us were Bruce, Isa, Mandy and Gunny. Amy, Song, Heart, Emily, Dan and Karla were all at the back.

"Gunny," I asked. "They have no elemental weakness but they are strong against Ice." Gunny said.

"Great, Amy can't use her strongest spells. Emily, we're gonna be relying on you for magic damage. Amy, use your other spells. Heart and Song stick to using buffs. Dan and Karla use your guns from the back." I shouted. "Right!" They all said.

"Guys, you ready?" I asked my siblings. "Class Change!" We all said.

I held my axe. "Let's go for it." I said as Yuki and I headed towards one.

Ian and Bruce went together. Isa and Mandy went together. Gunny went after the fourth alone but had Karla and Dan backing him. The last was being held by the combined magic might of Emily and Amy with Heart and Song buffing them.

"Skull Splitter!" I shouted slamming my ax on the head of one of the DKs.

"Blade Rush!" Yuki said going through the Dk.

"Triple Strike!" Bruce said lifting up the Dk.

"King of Beasts!" Ian said using his ace in the hole attack.

"Dark Flash!" Mandy said hitting the Dk.

"Hurricane Strike!" Isa said attacking.

"Tri Burst!" Dan and Karla said shooting three times.

Gunny held his gun up to the Dk's head. "Proximity Shot!" Gunny said shooting the Dk point blank with a massive shot that pushed him backwards.

"Giga Star!" Emily said casting the spell. "Giga Fire!" Amy said using her strongest fire spell.

The Dk's looked all defeated. "Did that do it?" Yuki asked. I looked at the monsters."Something isn't right." I said.

A large glow surrounded the monsters and the all conjoined into one.

"That can't be!" Bruce shouted. "It's an Executioner. The final form of a Dark Knight. It's power is absurd. This isn't good. We don't have the power to face something like that." Gunny said with his goggles on.

It was massive and it's sword was the size of a skyscraper. I looked at my team.

"Nick, is he a bad guy?" Ian asked. "Yes, little bro. I guess we have to try something guys." I said looking at Amy and Isa.

"You know what happens when we try that." Amy said.

"If we don't, we won't have enough power to stop him. He's capable of completely destroying the town if we don't do something." I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay back guys, we'll take care of this." I said.

"Are you crazy? That guy will rip you apart!" Emily shouted.

"We all nodded at each other. "Multi-class Change!" We all shouted.

In burst of light, we were standing there changed.

"The powers of an Ice Mage and Scout. Mystic Ranger!" Amy said holding two pistols that were blue/black.

"The powers of a Martial Artist and a Warrior. Tempest!" Ian said going into a fighting stance wearing clawed gloves.

"The powers of a Warrior and Ronin. Blade Dancer!" Isa said holding two swords.

"The powers of a Knight and Warrior. Buster Blader!" I said holding my giant axe.

"Amazing, I've never seen anything like this before." Bruce said in awe.

"Mystic Ranger, Tempest, Blade Dancer, Buster Blader. I've never heard of those classes before." Karla said.

"I'm pretty sure they made those names up. They've combined the powers and experience of different classes together to make something unique." Yuki said.

"Their power levels have skyrocketed too." Gunny said taking off his goggles.

"I want to see what they're capable of." Dan said looking at us. "So do I." Emily said.

"Alright big guy, here's your warning. Get out of this town now and never come back. Then we wont have to hurt you." I said.

The monster swung his sword down at us. The four of us jumped out of the way with ease.

"He's big but there's no way in hell he can hit us." Isa said running at him. Ian and me came from the sides.

"Ice Beam!" Amy said shooting two blasts from her guns freezing the monster in place.

"Vampirirc Edge!" Isa said attacking the legs with a red/purple sword slash cutting them.

"Mega Kick!" Ian said knocking the monster down. I leaped up.

"Armor Pierce!" I said launching myself axe first on the Executioner killing it.

"That was insane! I didn't know you guys could do stuff like that." Dan said.

"It was pretty damn cool." Gunny said.

"Are you guys hiding anymore secret powers?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe, but don't worry about it, we're on your side." I said.

"Let's get out of here before Heart ends up healing him." Emily said. "Good idea," Amy said.

"As for my hiring fee…"Dan started. Isa picked him by the scruff of the neck and carried him off (this would be Dan in chibi mode) as he waved his arms and legs.


	4. Mission 4

"What are we supposed to do this time Nick?" Emily asked me when I got back from mission searching.

"Do we have to kill super dragons this time?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"No, we just have to find a special necklace for a woman. It's located at Blair's Forest." I said.

"Isn't that where that uber witch lives? You know the one, that can like kill us all in one shot!" Dan shouted. I smiled sheepishly.

"You really are trying to kill us you crazy son of a bitch!" Yuki shouted.

"Listen, as long as we don't fight her, it should be fine. A couple of Kit Cats are the ones who stole the necklace." I said.

Ian looked at me. "No, not the candy bar." I told him.

"Well, I could care less as long as I can kick someone's butt." Isa said.

"Wait, you mean those mega hawt cat lady things?" Dan asked. "Uh yeah, I guess." I said.

"I am so in. Could you let me ask one out before we start sending Isa, Yuki and Ian in?" Dan asked.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Kit Cat ladies." Gunny said. "I have a thing for anything with a D cup." Dan said with a grin.

We headed towards Blair Forest while keeping our eyes out for bandits, monsters and making sure Dan doesn't try to steal our shit.

"Damn it, why are we always stuck with all the sucky missions?" Yuki asked.

"Hey, you get to fight so why are you complaining?" I asked.

"I actually like these kind of missions." Gunny said.

"You would, wimp." Emily muttered.

"H-Hey, don't make fun of Gu-Gunny." Mandy stuttered. "You heard the lady." Gunny said with a smirk.

I shook my head with a smile. Gunny is still a demon after all. We all scattered dodging the energy blasts. A group of Kit Cat ladies were attacking us.

"I guess we have to fight after all." I said nodding at my siblings. _Class Change! _We all leaped in out defensive formation with Yuki, Isa, Ian, Dan, Gunny, Mandy and I encircling Amy, Emily and Heart.

"Giga Ice!" Amy shouted missing.

"Giga Star!" Emily said missing as well.

Gunny and Mandy couldn't get a bead on the super fast monsters.

"Damn it, they are too fast!" Yuki said swinging hopelessly.

One of the tried to punch us but Ian intercepted it with his own fist. The shockwave shook the trees. The Kit Cat jumped back and Ian shook his hand.

"Well, let's slow them down then." I said leaping up.

"_Bolder Crush!" _I said smashing my axe against the ground.

It caused massive cracks and destroyed the terrain. Gunny and Mandy both aimed. _Dark Flash! Rapidfire! _The pair said shooting the dark arrow and fire affiliated bullets.

The monsters couldn't move as fast and were hit. Yuki and Isa rushed forwards. _Blade Rush! _They both said going through the weakened Kit Cat.

One of them leaped toward us and Ian leaped up. _King Of Beasts! _Ian said attacking rapidly and knocking the Kit Cat through the trees breaking them.

Dan walked up to one of the Kit Cats with a grin. "So I was thinking we could go for a movie.." Dan started but was kicked into a tree.

"Oaky, I'll call you, nighty night." Dan said falling over.

"Idiot, Thieves don't have much endurance." Emily said.

"Giga Heal!" Heart said healing him. He jumped up.

"You pissed off the wrong thief cat lady." Dan said grabbing his dagger. He rushed up and twisted around the Kit Cat dodging her punch.

"HA!" He said cutting off her tail. "REYAAWWWOH!" The cat lady howled.

_Blade Edge! _Dan said slashing the Succubus with an X slash.

The last one looked at us. "Alright tell us, where you hid the necklace. " I said.

They gave us the necklace.

"It's just a lump of metal. Psssh, that sucks." Dan said.

It was a circular metal necklace with seven holes in it. Surprisingly, it wasn't heavy.

"Who gives a crap? We did the mission." Yuki said.

I was still staring at the necklace. It felt oddly…right. Like I was meant to have it

"Nick, is something wrong?" Heart asked me.

"Huh, oh nothing. I think this isn't just a lump of metal, Dan." I said.

"Well, then what is it smart pants." Dan said.

"I don't really know but I feel like it's important" I said.

We went to the woman who sent us on the mission.

"Here's the thingy you wanted." I said handing the necklace to her. She held it and looked at it with her intense green eyes. She was a young looking demon. Probably 2000 or years old. But she seemed to have this aura of wisdom around here. I mean our pals are all over 15 centuries old but aren't wise for crap.

"You are human are you not?" The woman asked me.

"Well, uh, yeah but how did you know?" I asked.

"You have been here for a period of time and yet didn't become demons. Yet, you have the powers of one." The woman said.

Who is this lady? "What are you talking about old lady?" Yuki shouted.

"There is a prophecy of a group of humans with powers demons could only wish for. They will bring about the end of both the Human World and Netherworld." She said.

What? My siblings and I looked shocked.

"Yeah right, these kids don't have the heart to even kill someone. Those Kit Cat we beat, we healed them too. " Emily said.

"It doesn't seem like something they would do." Gunny said.

"Maybe so, but it would be safer if they left this world immediately." The woman said.

"You think we haven't tried to get home! All the normal portals reject us. We can't figure out why." Amy shouted.

"This is your way home." The woman said holding the necklace.

"That? How?" Ian asked.

"You must gather the seals from the Seven Demon Lords and use them to power the necklace." The woman said.

"You're kidding right? They are the most powerful demons in the entire Netherworld. They're like level 2000 or something!" Dan shouted.

"You sent us to get the necklace for ourselves?" I asked the woman. She nodded.

"You must leave here. The longer you stay, the more it becomes dangerous for our worlds." She said.

"Demons don't usually care what happens to other worlds." Yuki said.

"They can destroy their own world but as long as it's far from here." She said.

"Why you.." Yuki said about to draw her sword. I held up my hand.

"We just have to get these seals right? Then we can leave." I said.

"Yes, the necklace has the power to open a special portal to the user's choosing." She said.

"Then let's get started." I said.

"Nick, you don't honestly believe her do you?" Emily asked me.

"I don't know but you have to admit, we are kinda strange. I'd rather be safe than sorry." I said softly.

"But.." Gunny said.

"He's right we have to get going." Yuki said bluntly.

I smiled at her. "That's why you're second in command." I said.

"Let's get this show on the road. Less moping and more figuring out how we're going to beat legendary fighters." Isa said.

"Alright, more fighting!" Ian said with a grin.

"Come on, our fate awaits." I said.


	5. Mission 5

"Come on, guys. Do you really think we can beat this guy?" Dan asked.

We went for the closest Demon Lord. He lived in an old fashioned castle. "I don't know. All we have to do is ask for the Seal. Maybe, he'll give it to us without a fight." I said.

"I highly doubt that." Yuki said softly. I looked at her.

"You know you guys don't have to do this with us. It's kinda our problem." I said.

"Yeah right, like you four could last a minute without us." Emily said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Your fight is our fight." Gunny said simply. Mandy nodded in agreement.

"Well, then let's go pay this guy a visit." Amy said going up and knocking the door.

"Who dares intrude on Lord Yoshiro's property?" Someone said behind the door.

"Uh, we're a mercenary team called Valiant. We came to meet with the Demon Lord." I said.

"Go Away!" The guy behind the door shouted. "Oh screw this." Isa said drawing her sword. "Wait, Isa!" The rest of us shouted. Winged Slayer! Isa shouted using the powerful explosion move. It blasted the door down.

A group of swordsman rushed at us. "Crap, we just pissed off a Demon Lord. So much for talking." I said drawing my axe slashing two of them down.

Yuki knocked them unconscious with the flat of her blade. So, she's holding back huh? I thought.

Giga Star! Giga Ice! Amy and Emily said casting the powerful spells blasting the swordsman down.

Ian was dodging, kicking and punching swiftly dealing with the swordsman.

Tri Strike! Sonic Shot! Gunny and Mandy knocked the reinforcements back.

Blade Rush! Isa went through a group of them.

I was parrying the blows and slashing the swordsman back.

"They just won't stop!" Dan said jumping over one and stabbing him in the back.

A large group of archers were pointing their bows at us.

"Make one false move and they'll shoot to kill. Now, explain why you are here." A tall powerful looking male demon said.

He took a look at Yuki. "Yuki, why are you here after you left?" He asked her. "It's nice to see you too Dad." She said flatly.

After Heart patched up the fighters, we explained our situation to the Demon Lord. He held out a small red gem.

"This has been in our family for generations along with the Katsuki." He said looking at Yuki's sword.

She looked uncomfortable. He looked at us.

"So, these are the fighters that you are associating with. I'm disappointed Yuki. "He said.

"Hey, watch it Lord Asshat!" Isa snarled. A boy held a sword up to Isa's throat.

"We didn't come here to fight. So I'd like it if you put the sword down." I said kindly.

"You I don't understand. Why carry both an Axe and sword?" Yoshiro said pointing at my scabbard. I shrugged.

"I like using an axe. I only use my sword if I have no choice." I said.

"Using a sword as last resort. How dare you insult a noble weapon." The boy said.

"Can it, Toshi." Yuki said to the boy. Toshi snorted and sat back down.

"I will not give you my seal. Now, leave my castle. Yuki, you have much to learn. The Katsuki choose you but you still haven't lived up to your potential." Yoshiro said.

"Listen, Yuki is an amazing swordsman and taught me everything I know about fighting when every other demon just tried to kill me. So don't insult her. I don't give a crap if you're a big time Demon Lord. Don't mock what you don't understand." I said glaring at the man.

Toshi rushed at me but I blocked it with axe and with a twist of my wrist launched the sword in the air.

"I see, you fight as if you're using a sword. I do see the Kitamura Swordsmanship in you boy. Very well, let's see if you can earn my seal. A duel. Tomorrow. If you manage to win, I'll give you the seal." He said.

"Wait a second, don't agree to this Nick." Yuki said.

"What choice do I have? I accept. I'll be taking that seal old man." I said with a grin. We all left the building.

"You are so dead, Nick. Though that was kinda cool." Isa said.

"Uh, I think he just realized what he did." Emily said pointing at me.

"I'm SUCH AN IDIOT!" I shouted. We went back home and tried to process what just happened.

"Gunny, what are my chances of winning?" I asked.

"Very Slim, I won't name numbers because that'll just depress you." He said.

"You're a great friend man." I said.

"Don't worry, Nick. I'll heal you if you die!" Heart said cheerfully.

"That's really comforting." I said. "I could fight instead of you if want." Isa said.

"Sorry sis, but I think I should do it." I said. I looked around.

"Where's Yuki?" I asked.

"I dunno, probably outside." Dan said. I looked outside and saw Yuki practicing as she did everyday.

"Sup." I said to her.

"Are you going to use it?" She asked.

"I'm hoping I don't have to but if it's your dad than I'll probably need it to have a chance of winning." I said looking at my sword.

"I'll lend you one of my swords that you can use to start the fight out with." She said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You know, even if I taught you how to fight, you're a natural." She said.

"Wow, since when do you compliment me?" I asked with a smirk. She put her sword back in her scabbard and looked at me.

"It's a fact not a compliment. Just don't die tomorrow." She said.

"Do you remember when we met?" I asked her as she was about to leave.

"It was four years ago right? You four just came into the Netherworld." Yuki said

[Flashback]

Where is this place? I thought as I wondered around with Amy, Isa and Ian. We looked so out of place with our jeans and T Shirts. There were monsters and strange people.

"What the hell is this?" Isa asked.

"I'm just having a dream." Amy said shaking her head.

"Lookie, what we have here, a bunch of humans." I heard someone say. It was three people. One had a sword (Brown haired), one with a spear (Purple) and the last with a gun (Yellow).

"Uh, can we help you?" I asked.

"Let's say, that killing a human isn't something that a demon gets to do often." He said thrusting his sword at me. I managed to move out of the way but fell on my butt. A crowd was gathering. Why weren't they stopping this? I thought. He raised his sword but someone blocked it. A black haired girl wearing traditional clothing was holding a jet black sword.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to kill those weaker than you." She said intensely. The four of us looked in awe as she single handedly beat them. "Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Yuki Kitamura. You humans should go back to where you came from." She said leaving.

"Wait, we're kinda lost. So I was hoping you could maybe show us how to get back." I said.

"I'm sorry that you got the wrong impression. I have no intention of helping you." She said leaping away. That girl, is the one person around here who could help us.

"After that, you began stalking me. I felt pity on you so I taught you how to fight." Yuki said.

"Well, I knew that you'd eventually succumb to my charm. Besides, I know that you care." I said smugly.

She raised her sword to my face. "I will end you. Slowly." She said.

"You're not left handed." I said looking at her with a grin.

"ARGH! You are so annoying, Nick Roland." Yuki said stomping off in a huff.

I looked at her walk away and then I looked at my sword. " I'll win tomorrow for sure. I have to." I said feeling the energy emitting from my sword.


	6. Mission 6

I walked up the gate with my friends behind me.

"You actually showed up huh?" Toshi said.

"I'm not gonna back down." I said.

"You left the axe behind as well." He said pointing at my back. I was carrying two swords.

"I'm pretty sure I'll have to go all out against a Demon Lord." I said. We walked into a large rectangular room with people on the edges. Yoshiro was standing in the middle holding a katana blade. It was glowing a faint blue.

"You're serious about this." I said to man.

"I'll defeat you quickly so as not to waste time." He said. I drew one of my swords. A very high quality Iron Sword.

"I brought two swords thinking, you'd probably break one." I said going into a fighting stance.

"So he left the sword behind? Huh, I've never seen him use it. Too bad." Dan said.

"I have. You should be glad he left it." Yuki said.

Yoshiro came at me but I blocked it easily and counterattacked which he blocked as well. We were exchanging blows quickly which seemed to be going nowhere.

"I'm getting sick of this. Divine Blow!" He said slashing upwards causing a large blue slash. I managed to block it but the force of it broke my sword and sent me flying backwards. I turned it into a twirling flip and landed on my feet. I drew my other sword. It was a stone sword.

"I didn't want to draw this one but I guess I should have figured." I said holding it.

"Is that it? It doesn't look like much." Dan said.

"You have no clue." Gunny said. Yoshiro came at me but I blocked the blow and slashed at him making a cut in his clothes.

"You are quite strong but you still have much to learn boy." Yoshiro said leaping at me. I jumped back as his sword hit the ground. Mass Fissure! He said causing an earthquake. I leaped into the air. However, the walls of the room caved in.

I landed back on my feet. I focused my power_.__"Met Server_!" I said sending a horizontal slash straight at the Demon Lord.

It exploded sending everyone else in the room flying (this would be in chibi with ridiculous poses). It was just the floor left in the room with the rest of the house intact.

"That's some crazy power." Mandy said in awe. Yet somehow, I get the feeling that there is even more power he's holding back. Yuki thought then looked at my three sibs. Are they all capable of that? I guess what that woman said wasn't so crazy after all.

"You are a worthy opponent, boy. I haven't been able to get so serious in a while." Yoshiro said.

I grinned at him."Me neither. You aren't a Demon Lord for nothing." I said holding the sword.

"That is the legendary Caliburn isn't it? The Sword of Lords. " He said. I hesitated. "I'm guessing you won't part with it." He said. I shook my head.

"That sword choose you. I can tell the way it's resonating with your power." Yoshiro said.

"I'm pretty impressed. Not a lot of demons know what this sword is." I said.

"I've seen enough." Yoshiro said tossing me the gem.

"You're giving it to me?" I asked in shock.

"You're worthy of it." He said with a nod. The rest of the gang came up to us.

"Well, that's one down." Isa said looking at the gem.

I put the gem in the seal. It began glowing bright red and then I felt something rush through me.

"Whoa, what was that?" Amy asked.

I saw something. It was a person with a fiery aura. It wasn't clear who it was though. Was it someone who used this before?

"Come on, we should get going." Gunny said.

"Yuki, I take back what I said earlier. It seems you have found someone who is powerful to travel with." He said. He looked at me.

"I'll be counting on you to stay by my daughter's side." He said.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving it." I said with a grin at Yuki. She looked away bright red.

"So cute!" Heart said hugging her.

"Awesome, girl on girl." Dan said with a perverted grin.

"You freaking prev! Stop fantasying weird things!" Emily yelled.

"Would you prefer it if it was you?" Dan said with a wink.

"HELL NO!" Emily yelled chasing him.

I shook my head laughing. "You are an unusual bunch but I sense that you are all very close comrades." Yoshiro said to me.

I looked at my dysfunctional family and crazy friends. "Yeah, we are." I said to him.


	7. Mission 7

"So, we got the first seal, are we just going to go straight to next one?" Dan asked.

"I think we need to wait to leader boy wakes up." Yuki said jerking her finger at Ian carrying me on his back. I was sleeping peacefully.

"He completely blacked out after his fight. Good thing, Ian is strong as shit." Emily said.

"Nick has long legs." Ian said helpfully.

"Riiight, well, I think we need to get to an inn or something." Isa said.

"Well, the town up ahead has one." Amy pointed out.

"Cool, but does any of us have any money?" Yuki asked.

They all looked at Dan."What are you looking at me for?" Dan asked nervously.

Yuki, Emily and Isa were all glaring at him with evil grins. After, they mugged Dan, they got us 5 rooms.

"How are we gonna split this?" Emily asked.

"Well, I guess Mandy and Heart could share a room. Dan and Gunny. Emily and I. Isa and Yuki. Ian and Nick." Amy said sensibly.

"Good, then. We'll all meet up in the morning." Yuki said. Meanwhile, someone was watching us

I woke up with my head aching. I sighed. That's what I get for overdoing it. I looked over at my peacefully sleeping brother. He has no worries does he? I sensed an unusual presence and grabbed my axe. I leaped out the open window. I have no clue if that was open before or not. I followed the presence and found the person.

"Ah, please don't hurt me!" I heard the girl say. It was Gina.

"Gina, what are doing wondering around here?" I asked her.

"I was with the group on a mission and then I noticed you were all going to an inn and you were knocked out. So, I wanted to see if you were okay." Gina said flushing furiously.

"Oh," I said lowering my axe. I felt my face get hot. Gina was really damn cute and she was worried about me.

"Uh, so what kind of mission were you guys doing?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's something one of the Demon Lords asked us to do. They said that some group of adventures attacked Lord Kitamura." Gina said wide eyed.

"Really? Well, I don't know anyone who could beat a Demon Lord easily. They must be strong. So, be careful." I said with a nervous smile.

Gina smiled and nodded. I said goodbye.

So, the other Demon Lords found out about the attack? Well, we did destroy one of the rooms in the place. Someone was bound to figure it out. They're gonna be on the defensive now. I rubbed my head as I entered the inn. This is gonna be even harder.

"Yo, what are you doing up? You should be resting" Gunny asked me coming downstairs.

"Nothing much, but it seems that the other Demon Lords are figuring out what we're doing." I said.

"I see, well, I guess it was going to happen anyways. Are we still going to go after the rest of the Demon Lords?" He asked me.

"Of course we are, I'm not backing down!" I said.

"So, do you believe what that woman said then?" Gunny asked. I hesitated and then stopped. "You do don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"Well, I don't think so. You four would never do something like that." He said.

"So, you're underestimating us too huh?" I asked. He looked at me intently.

"I never said you weren't capable of it." He said.

"We should get going. We might make it to Hale before nightfall." He said.

"So, we're going after the Demon Lord of Hale next?" I asked.

"Yes, we are." He said. "Are you sure about this?" I asked him.

"It's the closest one to us. Besides, if we're going after all the seals, then we were going to go there eventually." He said.

"I'll go wake up the others." He said going back upstairs.

This trip is going to bring up a lot of bad memories for my friends. All of them. I stared at the necklace and the red seal within it. Is going home worth it? Even if it hurts them, is it still worth it? I know it's to save our worlds but can I really leave them behind? I shook the thoughts out of my head as everyone came downstairs.

"I see you're awake Sleeping Beauty." Dan said with a grin. I smiled at my friends. I guess I'll have to make the trip and see for myself.


	8. Mission 8

[Flashback]

I looked at the Scout that we were sent to stop. He was going completely berserk. He had sandy brown hair and a pair of goggles on his forehead and brown gloves. His eyes though. They seemed empty. He was shooting up the entire town.

"Let me handle this. This is your first mission after all." Yuki said.

I held out my Iron Sword. "Come on, you think we're just gonna let you have all the fun." Isa said.

The five of us looked at the Scout. "Why are you doing this?" I shouted to the Scout.

"He killed them! It's his fault that they're dead!" He shouted shooting at us. I barely managed to get out of the way.

"Amy, get ready to cast Ice." Yuki said. Amy nodded. I held up my arm.

"Wait, let me talk to him." I said.

"He's dangerous, Nick. What do you think you can do?" Yuki asked. I grinned at her.

"All he needs is a friend." I said.

[End of Flashback]

The others were still blissfully unaware of what this place meant to Gunny. Hale was a normal looking town but it held a lot of secrets. Yuki kept looking at Gunny. She was worried about him but he seemed fine. Amy and Isa were looking uneasy as well. Even Ian seemed to sense something was up.

"Demon Lord Arcus." I said looking at the home of the blonde haired gunner.

"He's a strong opponent. Since our strongest fighters are melee, it will be challenging." Gunny said calmly. I looked at him. Maybe, he really is over it.

"Alright, then. I think we should do a little weapon shopping. This place has some awesome weaponry. Plus, I kinda broke one of my swords." I said grinning sheepishly.

We all headed out to get our weapons. I stuck close to Gunny though.

"In four years, I would think you would begin to trust me." Gunny said to me.

"I do bro. I'm only here for moral support." I said with a smile. Gunny didn't reply.

"Yo, slow pokes, are you guys helping us pay for this stuff or what?" Isa asked.

"Come on, our friends are waiting for us." Gunny said.

After restocking on our weapon supply, we headed towards the inn to get a little rest before we went up to see Arcus. We went inside the inn and then there was hushed silence. Everyone was staring at Gunny. I guess 4 years isn't enough to forget.

"5 rooms please." Yuki said politely. The woman at the desk nodded but kept her eyes on Gunny.

"By the way, I would appreciate it if you all would stop staring at my friend." I said with a grin to the lady. She nodded and hurried away. I tossed Gunny a key.

"You're bunking with me. I'll be right back." I said going outside.

"He's going to go do something reckless isn't he?" Gunny asked.

"Oh yeah." Everyone said.

"We're not going to stop him are we?" Gunny said with a grin.

"Where's the fun in that?" Yuki asked him smiling.

I walked straight up to the place of Lord Arcus.

"I'm here to see the resident Lord of the place." I said to the guard at the door.

"What is your business with him?" The guard asked. I pulled out the necklace and showed him the red seal in the middle.

The guard's eyes widened."I-It's you! You're the one who fought Lord Kitamura!" The guard said.

"I'm just here to talk." I said.

The guard let me in to the place which was lot fancier and less Japanese and more modern compared to Demon Lord Kitamura's place. Lord Arcus was a handsome demon with long blonde hair and a very royal feeling to him. He was sitting sideways in his throne being fed grapes by two sexy ladies.

"Ah, you are the young warrior who bested Lord Kitamura. Quite a shame, Lord Kitamura used to be rather strong in his youth" Arcus said airily.

I gritted my teeth. He really annoys me. "Lord Kitamura is a very strong fighter and hasn't lost any of his edge. It's just that I'm better than he is. Which means, I can kick your ass with my sword behind my back." I said.

I instantly regretted it though. Lord Arcus maybe an ass but he's plenty strong.

Lord Arcus smirked at me. "So have you come to threaten me? Or is there something you wanted?" Lord Arcus asked holding the yellow seal in his hands.

"I came here to ask a question." I said.

"Oh and what might that be?" He asked.

"Why did you kill Gunny's parents?" I shouted.


	9. Mission 9

[Flashback]

I approached the crazed demon. He tried to shoot me but I managed to sidestep it. I held up my hands. "Listen, I just want to help you. I know that something really bad must have happened to you. Why don't you put down the gun so we can talk about it?" I asked smiling encouragingly.

The scout raised his gun and it was pressing against my forehead. "Nick, he's getting ready for a Proximity Shot!" Yuki shouted at me.

I could see the energy gathering in the gun. "I know you don't want to this." I said to him calmly.

He stopped. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?" I asked him.

"Lord Arcus killed my parents in cold blood. I want revenge. That bastard doesn't care what happens to his village." The scout said softly.

"So you were hoping to draw him out?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, that's not how you go about it. I don't think your parents would like this very much. Well, I was wondering. We're making a mercenary squad and we could use a gunner." I said.

"You want me to join you?" The scout asked.

"You look like you know your way around a gun. You got a name?" I asked him.

"It's Smith Winchester." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I think a nickname is order. I hereby dub thee Gunny, the Scout of Valiant!" I said grinning.

"You want to know why I killed them?" Arcus said looking at me.

He stood up from his throne. "Those two were always meddling in my affairs. Trying to get me to be fair to my subjects. Please, they live only to serve me." Arcus said.

I could feel my blood boiling. "You killed them for that?" I asked enraged.

"Of course, you seem surprised. Well, here's a free tip human. Good Demons only care about themselves." Arcus said.

"Maybe so, but a good lord doesn't milk his subjects. He treats them fairly and with respect. You could learn a thing or two from Lord Kitamura." I said.

I felt a bullet wiz past my ear. Arcus was welding his pistol. "I've had enough of your lip boy. Guards, kill him!" Arcus said.

No guard came inside. However, a certain brown haired scout walked in. "I believe that your guards are certainly unable to move Arcus." Gunny said holding his pistol.

"Smith Winchester. We met again. I've heard that you are a better gunner than your father ever was. Maybe you'll be able to put up a better fight." Arcus said pointing his gun at Gunny.

"I hate to break it to ya Arcus but you're outnumbered." I said pulling my axe off my back.

Arcus snapped his fingers and the two sexy ladies who were standing next to his throne the whole time pulled out guns.

"Nick, you handle them while I take care of..Nick?" Gunny asked looking at me.

I was frozen stiff. "Nick, don't tell me you can't hit girls?" Gunny asked.

"Well, it's not exactly gentlemanly." I said fiddling with my fingers.

"Never mind, just try to do something." Gunny said as he and Arcus leaped at each other.

The two girls rushed at me shooting. I dodged the first barrage of bullets. The two girls were leaping at me and I was moving easily out of the way. I could see that they were getting frustrated. I stepped back. Knockback! I was punching the air which caused a air pocket to knock the girls straight into a wall.

"I'm really sorry." I said to the unconscious girls.

Gunny and Arcus were having a much more intense duel. They were shooting each other at close range in the middle of the air but dodging every shot.

Gunny leaped backwards and pointed his gun upwards. Rapidfire! He said shooting three fire infused bullets at Arcus while falling.

Arcus blocked all three with his Strike! Arcus said shooting three ice bullets downwards at Gunny.

Gunny landed on the ground and flipped backwards avoiding the bullets which caused icicles on impact on the ground. Gunny landed on his feet and skidded to a stop.

Spread Shot! Gunny said shooting a beam that spread into multiple ones that went straight towards Arcus.

Arcus simply knocked all the beams away. Gunny was panting. He was losing Mana and fast.

"I'm giving you a hand dood!" I said focusing.

The necklace around my neck began to glow. Wait, I'm feeling something different. I was going to go Buster Blader but I think I've gotten a new class.

"CLASS CHANGE!" I shouted. A burst of light and I was dressed in armor that was much lighter than my warrior stuff.

"The powers of a Warrior and Cleric. Paladin!" I said holding my sword/shield combo.

Arcus looked at me in confusion. "Paladin? There is no such thing!" Arcus said.

"I'm assuming you know what you're doing." Gunny said.

I nodded with a grin. I raised my sword in the air. Braveheart! I said casting the buff.

Gunny stood up and his power level shot up as well. Gunny focused on his gun and a large red beam gathered up on ! Gunny said shooting an enormous sword shaped blast at Arcus.

Arcus's eyes widened. The sword impaled him and exploded. Arcus fell over defeated. Gunny picked up the yellow seal and tossed it at me. I caught it as I returned to normal. Arcus was looking up at Gunny who was pointing at gun at his face. "Gunny, he's not going to bother anyone anymore." I pleaded to my friend.

Gunny was still holding the gun. "He deserves to die for what he did." Gunny said coldly.

"Killing him won't bring them back. Would they want their son to become a killer?" I asked looking at him.

Gunny lowered his gun and holstered it. "Come on, we got what we wanted. We should get going." I said.

When we got back Amy, Isa, Yuki and Emily all yelled at us for being stupid. I held up the second seal and put it in the necklace. I felt another rush of power surge through me. I saw it again. The firey person. I still couldn't tell who it was but the person was holding a sword.

"Did you see it too?" I asked my siblings. They nodded. I looked at the necklace. What exactly was this thing hiding?

"To the next seal?" Yuki asked me.

"Yeah, to the next seal." I told her.


	10. Mission 10

We left the town of Hale behind. I hope their next leader isn't as much of an ass.

"So where are we going to next?" Dan asked.

"Alwen," I said simply.

"Isn't that the town with the Thief Academy?" Emily asked.

"Yes, it is." I said looking at Dan.

Dan grinned at me. "Relax bro, I'm cool. I'm not crazy man over there." Dan said.

Gunny pointed his gun at Dan.

"Too soon?" Dan asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, you might want to wait a month or year or forever for Gunny to be cool about it." I said to Dan.

"Dually noted." Dan said.

"Come on, we don't have to go to Alwen right away right?" Yuki asked me.

I looked at her. "Well, we could use a bit of a break." I said.

"The town of Quanta is just ahead. I heard that they have awesome food there." Isa said.

"Really?" Ian asked interested.

"Well, guess we're taking a road stop." I said grinning.

"Awesome!" We all shouted.

We stopped by the local pub and sure enough Isa was right. Amy was a good cook but she rarely has the proper ingredients to make a really great meal. We all sat back and rubbed our bellies.

"Man, I'm so stuffed; I can't move to skip out on the bill." Dan said grinning.

"I'm so stuffed I can't even move to hit you for saying that." Emily said.

"I'm so stuffed, that I don't care what any of you people say." Yuki said.

"Nick is asleep." Amy said pointing at me (Nick's sleepy face :3).

"I wish I could be as care free as him." Yuki said.

Mandy was looking at our group funny. "Oh no, you guys didn't give Mandy anything spicy did you?" Amy asked scared.

"Well, I forgot. I put some hot sauce on my food and let her try some." Dan said hitting his fist on his palm.

The whole gang looked at Mandy whose hair had already turned red.

"You fool's are still alive, I see. We'll have to change that." Mandy now Sandy said smirking.

Everyone ran for their lives. I was still sleeping. Sandy pointed her bow at me and gentle shook me awake. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. I looked at Sandy.

"You're Sandy now huh?" I asked. She nodded.

"You're going to kill me." I said slowly.

"Oh yeah," She said.

"Well, I'll just…RUN FOR THE HILLS!" I shouted dashing out of the pub.

We were running as shit blew up behind us.

"How the hell do we get her back to normal?" Dan shouted. We were all hiding in a nearby house.

"Sssh, keep it down. You don't want her to hear do you?" Emily asked.

"Well, we could just let it run its course. She always goes back to normal eventually." I said.

We heard another explosion. "Come on Valiant, I just want to play." Sandy said in chilling voice.

"I'm simultaneously scared and turned on. I'm so confused." Dan whispered.

"Scratch that plan, what else you got?" Isa asked.

"Well, we need to feed her something cold like ice cream." I said.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET HER TO EAT ICE CREAM WITHOUT KILLING US?" Yuki shouted.

"I found you!" Sandy said. We jumped out of the building as she blew it up.

"I was only giving an example. We just need to get the heat off her tongue." I said.

Gunny got a look on his face. "Just let me do it. I've got an idea." Gunny said.

What is he thinking? Gunny walked up to Sandy completely unarmed and without any ice cream.

"So have you come to negotiate your surrender?" Sandy asked.

"Something like that." Gunny said.

"Well, too bad. I don't take prisoners and I sure as hell don't negotiate." Sandy said.

Gunny walked up closer to her. Sandy turned bright red. "W-W-What are y-y-you d-doing? I-I'll d-destroy y-you!" Sandy shouted.

"There will be plenty of time to do that later. Right now, I have something else in mind." Gunny said.

He leaned over and kissed her. All of our jaws dropped. However, it worked when Gunny pulled away, Mandy's hair returned to normal. However, she turned bright red and fainted. Gunny picked her up and carried her back over to us.

"Why did you kiss her?" Yuki asked Gunny.

"You guys said you needed to cool her tongue down and I did." Gunny said simply.

"How did you know it would work?" Isa asked.

"It didn't hurt to try." Gunny said.

"So why didn't you let me do it?" Dan asked indigently.

"Girls react rather negatively to you." Gunny said dryly.

"You are my hero dood." I said in awe.

"You really shouldn't have done that since Mandy..." Yuki started but Gunny looked at her innocently.

"He has no clue she loves him." Emily whispered to Yuki.

"Gunny and Nick are both clueless dolts than." Yuki whispered.

Gunny and I looked at the pair of them whispering."What do you think they are talking about?" I asked.

"Probably that Mandy has a crush on me and that Gina has a crush on you." Gunny said knowingly.

"Yeah, wait Gina has a what?" I asked blankly.


	11. Mission 11

[Flashback]

The team was coming along nicely.

"I think we can take a few harder missions now that we have a gunner." Yuki said. We entered the Pixie Pub and looked at the mission counter.

"Nick, why don't you pick something out? We'll order some drinks." Gunny said to me.

"Sure, but make sure we don't get Ian drunk again. He's a very violent drunk." I told them.

"We won't give Yuki any soda either." Amy said.

"What happens when Yuki drinks soda?" Gunny asked.

We all looked at each other. "You don't want to know." We all said.

"YOU BASTARD!" I heard someone shout.

It was a tall grey haired young demon boy who was yelling another demon. The other demon had short blonde hair, bright green eyes and a mischievous grin. He was a wearing green pants and a green vest over a red shirt with a red bandana over his head.

"You stole my gold!" The grey haired boy shouted.

"I didn't. You lost the gamble. Fair is fair." The other boy said with a grin.

The grey haired demon glared at the boy and his two big parents didn't look so nice. The grey hair and his friends drew their swords and attack. The boy dodged them easily with a grin on his face.

"You'll have to do better than that." He said as he leaped over them. He drew his knife and slashed at them. Their pants fell down. The whole crowd laughed at them. The boy did a mock bow. They ran out embarrassed. I walked over to the boy.

"You totally cheated them didn't you?" I asked knowingly.

"Oh yeah. "He said with a smile.

"So got a name conman?" I asked him.

"Daniel Baker, at your service." He said.

"Good, I was thinking you could join us." I said.

[End of Flashback]

We were heading towards the Thief Academy. The head teacher was also the Demon Lord Hella.

"Just follow my lead guys." Dan said as he stepped up to the main went over with a confident grin to the receptionist.

"My name's Dan Baker and I'm here to see Head Master Hella." He said. The blue haired demon girl looked at him.

"You mean the Dan Baker who was so bad that he got kicked out of the Academy?" The girl said with a smirk.

Dan turned bright red and walked back towards us.

"You mind giving me my purse back?" The girl said with a sweet smile. He tossed it back to her.

"You really are bad dood." I said shaking my head.

"Rub it in why don't ya?" Dan muttered.

"Let me handle this." Isa said walking up to the girl. I grabbed her.

"Last time, you nearly got us killed when you opened the door." I said.I went to the girl.

"Listen, it's really important that we see Hella as soon as possible." I said.

"What do you want from me?" I heard someone say. Hella was a master thief and a beautiful one at that. Her blue eyes were piercing and her slivery blonde hair was long and looked taken care of. She glanced at Dan.

"Daniel, what brings you back?" She asked.

"Actually, we need to talk to you about your Seal." I said.

"You are the ones that are gathering the Seals right?" She asked.

She knew huh? Well, master thieves have to be smart.

"It's important to my friends here." Dan said.

"Follow me." She said. We went towards a large room with the Seal in a museum like room. It was full of treasures and various rare weapons.

"I'm a collector of the finer things. This is the most powerful Armory in the land. It's protected by the strongest magical charms ever created." Hella said.

"Impressive." Yuki said looking around. She looked at her.

"How many years did it take to steal it all?" She asked.

"You're Yuki Kitamura. You have your father's sense of honor I see." Hella said with a half smile.

"Well, what did you have in mind? I'm guessing you didn't bring us here for a tour." Gunny said.

"That's true. I have a little challenge for Daniel. You have a lot of potential to become a master thief so I want to give you a chance. If you can manage, to steal my Seal, I'll let you return to the academy." Hella said.

"That's all. I thought we were gonna have to fight again." I said with a sigh of relief.

Isa patted Dan on the shoulder.

"Thief boy here will do it." She said. Hella smiled her half smile.

"You have a lot of faith in him. You won't let you friends down will you Daniel?" Hella asked.

Dan looked a little unsure but then he straightened up and smirked. "I'll be taking a few other things while I'm at it. A good thief is an opportunist after all." He said.

We all headed back to the inn. "Yo, guys, I'm not gonna let you all down." He said.

"We never doubted you." Emily said smiling at him. Dan turned red. "Aw, he's so cute!" Heart said hugging him. Dan got a perverted cat grin on.

"GET OFF OF HER!" All the girls shouted smashing him backwards.

"Nick, I scanned the area and it's booby trapped to the teeth. If Dan makes on wrong move, he could die." Gunny said looking at me seriously.

"I never said I was going to send him alone. If worst comes to worst, I'll blast the place. Things wouldn't be as fun without Dan." I said smiling.

Dan staggered over to us. "I heard the word Booby. What are you talking about?" Dan asked.


	12. Mission 12

Dan had a pretty extensive list. Danny knew his stuff. We spent the rest of the day gathering the gear and trying to psych Dan up.

"You ready for this?" I asked Dan who was wearing all black. It was dark enough outside for him to go.

"Well, as ready as I'll ever be." He said.

"Good luck" Emily said to him.

"Thanks." He said scaling the building and disappearing from our view. We didn't want to get close incase we got him in trouble but we all wanted to see to badly. Suddenly, the place's alarm sounded. We all jumped to the building weapons drawn. Dan and Hella were standing there.

"Dood, what happened?"I asked.

"Someone stole the seal before me." Dan said.

"What? When?" We all shouted.

"Daniel here was only a minute late." Hella said.

"Did you see who it was?" Gunny asked. Dan looked crestfallen.

"I saw the back of the person. She was pretty short." Dan said.

"Well, that's not...wait, she? How do you she's a girl?" Yuki asked.

Dan got the perverted cat grin on his face.

"It's easy to tell the difference if you look in the right place." Dan said.

"YOU CHECKED OUT HER BOOBS BUT NOT HER FACE? HOW FREAKING STUPID ARE YOU?" Emily, Amy, Isa and Yuki all yelled.

"Come on, we have a thief to catch. That's not Dan for once." I said.

We all split up to try and figure out where the thief went and who she was. We all turned up jack.

"I have to admit, this girl is really good at covering her tracks." Dan said grinning.

"Do you want to find her or ask her out?" I asked.

Dan stopped to think. "You don't get to answer that question." Emily snapped.

"This girl has to have left some evidence. Gunny, do you have a clue?" Yuki asked.

"We could try to home in on the energy waves emitted by the seal." Gunny suggested.

"How would we do that?" Dan asked. Then he noticed we were all looking at the necklace.

"Well, let's give it a shot." I said slowly pumping my mana into the necklace. It began to glow and we all could feel the ancient powers this thing has.

"Well, I think we all know where to go now." Yuki said looking towards the direction the seal's energy waves were coming from.

We followed the energy waves to a cave.

"This is it." Emily said.

"Guys, I'm not so sure about the scary cave." Heart said nervously.

"It's daytime, Heart. Besides, I'm pretty sure this thief won't make a pitch black cave their hideout. Unless, they're stupid… or Dan." Emily said simply.

We entered the cave which, as Emily guessed, was well lit and was pretty nice. For a cave at least. It full to the brim of different things. Some looked valuable and others just looked like junk.

"Is thisreally it? It looks like some hermit lives here." Yuki asked.

Dan reached out to touch something and a rope net wrapped around him and lifted him up.

"Yeah, this is it." I said.

"What the hell are you all doing in my hideout?" We heard someone say.

It was an irritated looking short and short haired blonde thief girl with green almost cat like eyes. Then she noticed Dan hanging upside down.

"You were trying to steal my stuff weren't you? I put a magic charm on the whole stash so anybody with the intention to take it can't." The girl said proudly.

"That's awesome. Uh, can somebody let me down?" Dan asked.

Yuki drew her sword and with an almost invisible swing sliced him down. Dan landed with a thud next to us. He dusted himself off.

"Listen girlie, you took something that we need. We want it back." Dan said.

"Join the club." She said with a smirk.

"You took the seal from the Thief Academy." I said.

"You want the seal? No can do." She said.

"What? Why?" Emily asked.

"I've been waiting to steal this for years. It's been my ultimate prize. When you steal it, you're recognized as a Master Thief." She said.

"Well, you've a Master Thief. You see we need it for a very important quest of ours." I said.

"You're the people who've been beating the Demon Lords huh? You're not very impressive looking." She said pointing at my necklace.

"Yes, so hand it over." Isa hissed.

"Or we'll show you the strength that beat the Demon Lords." Yuki said going into a fighting stance.

The girl looked amused. "I don't want to fight. I'm sure you could beat me but you won't." The girl said grinning.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"You all didn't kill any of the Demon Lords, not even that prick Arcus. If you won't even kill him, then you're probably not going to attack an unarmed girl." She said.

Well, crap. She really does deserve becoming a Master Thief.

"Well, what did you have in mind then?" Gunny asked.

"There are a few assholes who are trying to muscle in on my territory. I want you to take care of them." She said.

"Well, that's easy. Come on, mindless goon killing, away!" Dan said walking back.

"No," I said simply.

"Nick, all we have to do is beat these guys, then we get the seal." Yuki said.

"I'm not fighting anyone till I know for sure they fit my definition asshole and not her definition of asshole." I said.

"Stupid heroic leader." Dan mumbled.

"We never get to do nothing!" Isa complained. The girl grinned.

"All right, then follow me." She said.

"Would you mind telling us your name? It's getting kinda annoying referring to you as "The girl" all day." I said.

"It's Amelia but you can call me Millie." She said.

"All right then Millie, show us the way." I said.

We followed Millie down the road that leads to Alwen. She mentioned for all of us to hide in the bushes.

"You want proof that they are assholes. Look." She said pointing to a group of intimidating looking people.

There was a big guy, a tall woman, a short pervert looking fellow and a dude with an eye patch.

"The dood with the eye patch is the leader." I said.

"How did you know?" Millie asked.

"Duh, he's wearing an eye patch. Kinda obvious." Amy said. Pirate dude and his gang of not so merry looking men stopped a couple that was walking by.

"Your gold or your lives." He hissed.

The pair instantly handed over all their money and tried to run off. The big guy kicked the man down.

"We'll also be taking the little lass here." The creepy short guy said holding the girl back.

The boy tried to fight back but was kicked in the chest by the eye patch dood. I couldn't stand this shit anymore. I was pissed off.

"HEY! Leave them alone, you pirate of the Caribbean wannabe!" I shouted. Millie looked at my team.

"Aren't you guys gonna help him?" She asked.

"Naw, Nicky's got this." Yuki said yawning.

"It's more fun to watch anyways." Emily said shrugging.

"Plus, we can take bets on how fast he kicks their asses." Dan said.

"I say a minute." Isa said.

"I say thirty seconds." Amy said.

"He will beat them in 6 sentences and 107 words." Gunny said. Everyone looked at him blankly.

"Gunny you are so on." Dan said shaking his hand.

The large guy came at me but I sidestepped his punch and hit him with the hilt of my axe. He slumped over. The girl casted a star spell at me but I knocked it away with my axe. The short guy came at me with his knife but I leaped into the air.

"_Bolder Crush!" _I said smashing my axe into the ground the shockwave knocking the pair into the trees. The eye patch guy came at me with his sword but I blocked it with my axe and then with a twist of my wrist sent his blade flying and knocked him to the ground.

"If I ever hear you're robbing the people in this town again, next time, I'll make sure you lose your balls." I said coldly.

The man looked confused but his sword came down right between his legs missing his man jewels by an inch. The man looked terrified and then went off running.

"Nice dood, but that threatening to cut off his balls part. That was freaking scary man." Dan said.

"He's right. You don't go below the belt. It's just not right." Gunny said.

"Which is why he won't be bothering anyone again." I said. The demon couple thanked me and went on their way.

"Well, that was certainly impressive. Well, a deal's a deal." Millie said handing the seal to me.

"Okay, now give me the real seal." I said looking at her.

Millie sighed and handed it to me. The blue seal glowed and once again I saw the fiery person and this time I saw that there was a large group behind it. I put the seal into the necklace.

"Three down and three to go." Isa said.

"We're halfway there." Gunny said.

Dan, Ian and Heart were about to sing "Halfway Way There." but we all glared at them. They stopped with sheepish smiles on their faces.

"By the way Dan, I believe we had a bet." Gunny said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, you were totally off dood." Dan said. Gunny simply pointed to the start of the paragraph.

"Start there and stop when Nick knocks him to the ground." Gunny said.

Dan pulled out his reading glasses and started to read.

"Well, I'll be damned. You're right. Though I have to say, the author needs to polish up his writing skills." Dan said tucking his glasses away.

I hit him with the flat side of my axe.


	13. Mission 13

We went back to the Thief Academy with Millie.

"So you're the one who stole my seal? Amelia Tarn. You've done well." Demon Lord Hella said.

Millie beamed. Hella looked at Dan.

"Daniel, you're more than welcome to return to the academy." Hella said.

"Really?" Dan asked.

"Millie can continue the quest with your group." Hella said.

"No offense to you or Millie, but hell no." I said. Hella raised an eyebrow.

"Dan's our pal. Besides, where we're going we need a thief who can hold his own in a fight." I said.

"Well, then I'm out of the question then." Millie said with a smirk. Dan looked at me with his eyes shining.

"He's like a dog. A very perverted and ugly dog" Isa said in disgust.

"Onwards, to the next seal then." Yuki said.

"We'll be seeing you Millie." I said waving to her. She nodded.

We walked towards the next seal which was located in the town of Gilded.

"Ah, so it's Emily's hometown next." Dan said.

"Yes, it is." Emily said.

"So do you have a messed up past or something too?" He asked her. Emily huffed at him.

"I have nothing of the sort." She said.

"Well, then this'll be a piece of pie." Dan said.

"Why pie? It's supposed to be cake." Gunny asked.

"I like pie." Dan said simply.

"Moving on, I'm thinking we find an inn to crash for the night." I said.

"Good idea, there should be one in town. We'll set out for Gilded in the morning." Yuki said.

Suddenly, I got a tickle in my nose. I sneezed and looked for the source of the odd smell. It was a woman who was looking at me oddly.

"What? You don't like my perfume." She asked menacingly.

"No, it's just-Achoo!- I sneeze whenever I smell a strong-Achoo!- smell." I said sniffing.

"He has really bad allergies." Amy explained to the woman. I sneezed again.

"REALLY bad." Isa added. "

It's rather unnatural actually." Gunny said.

"It's like the monster of all allergies." Yuki said.

"Nick looks funny when he sneezes." Heart said cheerfully.

The woman looked at all of us oddly and moved on. Once she left and after a couple more sneezes, I was fine.

"Who was she? I felt an odd aura around her." Mandy asked.

"Who knows and who cares? Let's go rent some rooms." Dan said. We went to inn and brought out some money to pay for 5 rooms.

"That's not enough for five rooms." The man at front said. We all reached into our pockets but all grabbed Dan, flipped him upside down but nothing except for a pair of panties fell out.

"YOU PERVERT!" Emily shouted bright red and slapped him.

"We haven't done a job in forever. We're completely broke." I said in realization.

"Does that mean we can't get the breakfast special?" Ian asked looking at a flyer.

"QUIET CUUSE!" We all shouted at him.

"Is there any way you could let this slide? We're on a quest to save the world." I said.

"We have a strict policy. No payment, no room. However, I do have a room that might fit all of you. It's nothing special but you'll be able to all sleep for the night." The inn manger said.

"Let's take it. We'll get a job tomorrow and make some extra money for the rest of this trip." Yuki said to me. Everyone nodded.

"Sure, we'll take it. I mean how bad can it be?" I asked grinning.

The man opened the door to empty room. "Where are the beds?" I asked.

"I'll send a maid to bring 10 futons." The man said.

"You expect us to all to share one room?" Yuki asked in shock.

"Well, yes." The man said.

Dan stretched his hands to the ceiling. "Oh thank you god for giving me this golden opportunity." He said.

"Could we at least get a screen or something?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell the maid. Have a nice stay." The man said leaving. We all looked at each other.

"This has got to be the most awkard moment of my short life." Yuki said.

"You've lived for like 1500 years." I said.

"Still, this tops them all." Yuki said.

"Come on guys, we're all over reacting. It's just one night right." I said.

"I'm sorry Nick, but I agree with the girls." Gunny said.

I sighed. Two maids brought everything up.

"This sucks. There isn't even a bathroom in here." Emily said.

We set up the screen and the girls went to their side. We all set up our futons (which is just a fancy way of saying freaking sleeping bags.).

"Good night everyone." I said.

"Night." They all said. I was shaken awake by Dan.

"What the hell dood?" I asked.

"Sssh, I woke up Gunny too." Dan said.

Gunny looked just as confused as me. "What do you want?" I whispered.

"We have a chance to spy on the girls and you two are just sleeping." Dan said.

"Dood, that is just wrong. They're our friends. Besides, that, they'd totally kill us if they found out." I said.

"Are you two telling me you don't want to see Yuki," Dan said looking at me.

"and Mandy," He said looking at Gunny.

"In their nighties?" He asked.

Gunny and I both turned red at the thought. Dan grinned.

"I thought so. So come on, only a thin screen separates us for glory. Tonight, we become men." Dan said all epic.

"Is it wrong if I feel inspired?" I asked Gunny.

"Dan has a knack for shamelessness alright." Gunny said.

Gunny and I both sighed but followed Dan. Dan started to slide the screen back.

"I change my mind bro, let's stop this." I said.

"I agree." Gunny said.

"No turning back now fellas." Dan said moving the screen a little.

Suddenly, the screen teetered and fell. The three of us were staring at Yuki, Mandy and Emily who looked shocked. We all started at each other.

"What were you doing?" We hissed at each other.

"You were trying to peep at us!" Emily said.

"What about you? You were planning to defile me with your perverted eyes." Dan said.

"Look whose talking. I expected better from you two." Yuki said looking at me and Gunny.

"Hey, we were about to turn back. Besides, what were you doing if you're so innocent?" I asked Yuki.

"It's m-my fault." Mandy stuttered. Yuki explained that Emily was encouraging Mandy to go look at Gunny and that they tagged along.

"Lies! You two wanted to peep at us." Dan said. Yuki and Emily turned bright red.

"That's not it!" They both said.

"I say, we all go back to sleep and forget this ever happened." I said.

"Agreed." Yuki, Emily, Mandy and Gunny said.

"Well, I'm not forgetting this. I still got to see them in their nighties." Dan said grinning.

Gunny and I turned red looking at the girls realizing what they were wearing. They realized it too.

"PERVERTS!" Yuki and Emily said blasting the three of us out of the window.

"You do realize that because of you two, we're now broke and in debt." I said the next morning. We didn't tell Amy, Isa, Heart and Dees what happened because they would probably make fun of us for eternity. Well, Amy and Isa at least.

"Shut up." Yuki grumbled. Yuki wasn't much of a morning person. Especially without breakfast. We went inside the local pub hopping to find a decent job.

"Well, you all look like capable adventurers." A man said to us. He was about to put a job on the wall.

"Team Valiant, at you service. What is it that you need done?" I asked.

"Well, it's pretty simple. My daughter and son went out playing yesterday and haven't come back yet. They were captured by a gang called Descent and are being held for ransom." The man said.

The whole bar went silent. "I'm guessing you all know this Descent." I said.

"The meanest and strongest gang in town. They cause trouble for everyone." The barkeep said.

"Well, tell us where to find them." Gunny asked.

"You're kidding right? They will eat you all alive." A warrior said.

"Not if I eat them first. I'm starving." Yuki said.

"How much old man?" Dan asked.

"I don't have much but I offering 5,000 HL." He said.

"Keep your money. We'll bring your kids back. I'm guessing that there is probably a bounty on this Descent right?" I asked.

"250,000 HL. Alive or Dead." The barkeep said.

"How much alive?" Amy asked.

"500,000 HL." He said. Dan was drooling.

"That'll be more than enough for the rest of the trip." Mandy said.

"So where are they?" I asked.

"Tear Forest. They have a hideout there." The barkeep said.

"Let's go." I said.

We all headed off to fight the Descent. Little did we know, we were in the fight of our lives.


	14. Mission 14

"Mandy you have the list of their fighters right?" I asked as we headed to Tear Forest. "Here you go." Mandy said giving it to me.

Team Descent

No.9

Travis: Knight

Meg: Mage

Stacy: Mage

Jade: Ninja

Arnold: Warrior (Axe)

Troy: Gunslinger

Steve: Martial Artist

Becky: Archer

Lori: Brawler (Spear)

"They don't have a healer. That'll be an advantage for us." Yuki said.

"Gunny, what do you think?" I asked.

"It's obvious that this is team more focused on pure power rather than strategy. If we stick to our formations and have Heart heal, we should be alright." Gunny said.

I nodded. "Sounds good to me. Okay, we'll start out with out Tri Star Formation and with Emily, Amy and Heart buffing the rest of us. Then, I'll switch to Paladin, and my sibs can multiclass as well. We'll switch to the Trident formation and hopefully overpower them." I said.

"Yes, oh fearless leader." Yuki said wryly.

We all walked into the massive forest. The trees were so big that it made the forest eternally night.

"Damn it, why the hell do we always have to go in creepy forests?" Isa asked no one in particular.

A thick fog rolled in. It was so bad that I couldn't see anything.

"Guys?" I asked.

I couldn't hear anyone reply. This isn't normal. I tried going back the way we came but I couldn't find a way out or anyone.

"I'm lost. This is so not good." I said.

The Descent must be trying to separate us. There goes our formation plans.

"Hello?" Amy asked.

Emily and her were trying to find us but were having no luck.

"You can feel it right? This isn't any normal fog. It's magic made." Emily said.

They want us divided so they can pick us off Amy thought.

"Emily, do you think you could cast a spell? Maybe the light will lead the gang here." Amy said.

Emily nodded. _Shooting Star! _Emily said raising her staff in the air.

The bright yellow spell exploded in the air lighting up the area.

"Looks like you girls are lost." A red haired girl said to them. A girl with green hair was standing next to her.

"I'm guessing you two are Meg and Stacy. The Fire and Wind mages of Descent." Emily said.

"That's right. Now, fair warning. Leave now or we'll kill you." Meg said with a wicked grin.

"Aw, I thought we could kill them." Stacy said pouting.

"Here's your warning. You two have bothered the people of Alwen for too long. You are coming with us either quietly or by force." Amy said intensely.

"That's a pretty spot on impression of your brother." Emily said impressed. Amy smiled.

"Thanks, I've been practicing." Amy said proudly.

"You two are outsiders so I'll show you two why we're the two most feared mages in the Netherworld." Meg said.

The both of them aimed two spells at Amy and Emily. They blocked with their staves but they broke.

"So you can cast spells without staves huh? Pretty impressive." Emily said.

"Now, you'll see why we're the most powerful mages in the Netherworld." Amy said.

_Giga Star! Giga Ice! _They said aiming the spells at Meg and Stacy. They managed to leap away but looked shocked.

"You can cast without staves too huh? This will be a lot more fun then." Meg said.

Ian was wondering around in the forest trying to find someone. It was almost lunch time and he wanted some of the food Amy always carries for him.

"A child? What are doing here?" A man asked Ian.

"I'm looking for my big sister. Do you know where she is?" Ian asked.

"She's probably being killed right now. It's alright little man. I'm looking for the martial artist in your team. Do you know where he or she is?" The man asked.

"Why is Amy getting killed? She's a good guy." Ian said wide eyed.

"She has decided to trespass on our property. Now, tell me. Who is the martial artist in your group?" The man asked again.

Ian looked blankly at him. "The one who punches and kicks." The man said.

"Oh, that's me." Ian said.

The man laughed. "They send a child to fight me, Steven the Netherworld's most powerful martial artist?" He said.

It then dawned on Ian. "Hey, you're the guy Nick told me to beat up. He said you're a bad guy." Ian said pointing a finger at Steve.

Steve went into a fighting stance. "Go ahead little man, try it. You know what. I'll even give you a free shot." Steve said pointing to his gut.

Ian's eyes flashed red. With incredible speed, Ian rushed at Steve and delivered a blindly fast right hook at his stomach. Steve was caught off guard and was sent flying backwards. He managed to skid to a stop.

"It seems you're a lot stronger than I anticipated boy." Steve said seriously. Ian went into his fighting stance and signaled for him to come on.

Mandy was wandering around trying to find us but gave up. This fog is clearly magical Mandy thought. Suddenly, Mandy got a chill. She moved her head to the side narrowly dodging an arrow that stuck itself in the tree behind her.

"You're Becky. Descent's archer." Mandy said.

Becky didn't answer but launched three arrows at her in rapid succession. Mandy was quickly able to dodge the arrows with a sideways flip. She landed, crouched and readied her bow. Becky disappeared. Damn it, my eagle eye may be able to see things much clearer than other people but I still have no clue where she went Mandy thought. A arrow whizzed by her ear. Mandy leaped quickly to the side as a large group of arrows hit where she was standing a second ago. Mandy held her bow and looked around her not seeing anything. Another arrow whizzed by which Mandy again dodged. I can't keep this up, I have to attack but where is she? Mandy thought.

Amy and Emily were trading spell blasts with Meg and Stacy.

_Giga Wind! _Amy said launching the wind attack at them.

They both dodged and launched two fireballs at Emily and Yan.

_Giga Star! _Emily said blasting the attacks away.

"We can't keep this up. We're just going to run out of mana." Amy said.

"So do you have a better idea?" Emily asked.

"Well, I'm thinking." Amy said.

_Flaming Destruction_! Meg said attacking with a large fire beam.

_Giga Shield! _Amy said stopping the blast but the resulting explosion knocked them back.

They slid backwards. _Shooting Star! _Emily said launching the large star ball at Meg and Stacy.

They both moved out of the way.

"You girls are way too slow." Meg said grinning evilly.

"Let's try that move." Amy said to Emily.

"You sure, we only practiced it like twice." Emily said.

"You got a better idea? I'll use the move, and you hit 'em with your ace." Amy said.

Emily sighed but grinned. "Alright, let's do it." Emily said.

Meg and Stacy looked on in fascination and confusion. Amy gathered up her energy and created a small wind based ball in her hand. Emily did the same only with a star based ball. Emily handed her ball to Amy. Amy pushed the two balls together and forced her hands downwards. The two balls sparked together to create a ball of energy that was sparking lightning everywhere. Without a moment to waste, Amy rushed forwards and pushed the ball into Meg.

"Lightning Blade!" She said as the attack hit Meg.

She slumped over and fell to the ground. Stacy was still looking at Amy in shock so when she turned to Emily, it was too late. Emily was pointing her finger at Stacy like a gun.

_Railgun! _Emily said as a narrow yellow beam shot out of her finger and hit Stacy.

The attack knocked Stacy into the air and she fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Amy and Emily said jumping into the air and giving each other a high five.

"That Lightening Blade attack is pretty damn powerful, who taught it to you?" Emily asked.

"Kakashi Sensei." Amy said simply. "Riiiight," Emily said.

Ian leaped out of the way of Steven's punch which created a dent in the ground. They began trading blows at speeds which would make even Goku jealous. They leaped backwards.

"I'll admit it. You've got skills kid. It's too bad I have to kill you. You would have made a great student." Steve said.

"You're not going to kill me. The good guys always win." Ian said. Steven leaped at him.

_Lion's Roar! _He said punching the ground creating a massive earthquake.

Ian jumped into the air. He pulled his hands back and concentrated his mana.

_Distant Devastation! _Ian said creating a beam of pure energy and sending it straight at Steven. Steven barely managed to dodge the beam which caused a massive explosion on impact.

"Where the hell do you learn a move like that?" Steven asked in shock.

"I made it up. I wanted to call it _Big Blow Up! _but Nick told me to call it that." Ian said with a shrug.

"What in the Netherworld are you?" Steven asked. "I'm Ian. So are we still going to fight or what?" Ian asked. Steven turned to run.

"Wait, Ismail said we have to catch you guys!" Ian said chasing the man.

"Leave me alone you freak!" Steven shouted. Ian's eyes flashed red.

"I'M NOT A FREAK! HEART SAYS I'M SPEICAL!" Ian shouted pulling his hands back.

_Big Bang! _Ian said launching the massive ball of energy at Steven which blasted him unconscious.

"Nick's not changing the name of this move." Ian said proudly.

Mandy was just trying hard dodging the arrows that Becky was launching at her. Mandy leaped behind a tree which ended up with ten arrows stuck in it. She should have run out of mana by now Mandy thought. I have to figure out where she is and then I might be able to do something. Then something hit her. Mandy rushed out from behind the tree but ended up with an arrow in her head. Becky leaped down from the tree.

"Pity, I was having fun." She said. Then Mandy's body just vanished.

"What?" Becky asked in surprised. She whirled around only to face Mandy.

_Dark Flash! _Mandy said launching the arrow. Becky tried to get away but the poison arrow still hit her.

"I guess you weren't expecting me to know Delta Spilt." Mandy said.

"How can you have such control over you copies? It's unheard of. Wait, Delta Split makes two copies." Becky said in realization.

"That it does." Mandy said vanishing. Becky turned around to the real Mandy who was charging an arrow filled with white light.

_Artemis's Arrow! _Mandy said launching the powerful attack. Becky couldn't move she was stuck.

The arrow blasted her unconscious. Mandy gave a sigh of relief. These guys are pretty tough but they sure as hell aren't tough enough to stop us. Good luck guys, you're going to need it.

_Amy, Emily, Mandy and Ian emerge victorious from their battles but the clash has just begun. Will the other members of Valiant be able to deal with the remaining 5 Descent members? Find out in the next part of The Dark Descent!_


	15. Mission 15

Isa sighed. Where the hell are the rest of those idiots? She wandered around the forest calling us but couldn't find anything.

"Well, what do we have here?" A purple haired and eyed girl asked. She was holding a silver spear.

"So you're that Lori bitch huh? Well, I guess I'm supposed to kick your ass. Today's your lucky day. We need you alive." Isa said holding on to the hilt of her sword.

Lori smirked."I'm glad you're not running away. I haven't had a good fight in forever." Lori said holding her spear.

Lori pushed her spear forwards which allowed it to extend to Isa. Isa barely managed to dodge the attack.

"A whip spear huh? Kinda strange but also pretty cool. I approve." Isa said grinning.

Lori retracted her spear. "Still confident girl? With my spear, I can keep you at a distance. The strongest sword techniques need you to be close to work." Lori said.

Isa sighed. "What is with bad guys and underestimating us? Seriously, it just makes you look bad when we kick your ass." Isa said drawing her Iron Sword.

Lori whirled her self around and whipped her spear at Isa who sidestepped it and went towards Lori. Lori twirled backwards and hit Isa with an upwards lash. Isa managed to turn it into a flip and charged her mana.

_Winged Slayer! _Isa said attacking with the massive energy wave.

Lori leaped into the air and fired _Avalanche! _smashing her spear into the ground and causing big chunks of rock to rain down from the sky.

Isa leaped from rock to rock and crossed weapons with Lori in the air. The pair pushed off and landed on their feet.

"What do you know? You can actually put up a good fight." Lori said smirking.

"Ditto, but I'm gonna have to cut the fun short. I have a group of weirdoes to find." Isa said holding her sword.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Lori said. They both began charging their mana.

_Hurricane Strike! _Lori said attacking with the wind based slash.

_Vampiric Edge! _Isa said attacking with the red/black slash that was sparking white lightning.

The blasts hit each other causing a massive explosion. Isa stood over Lori's unconscious body.

"Well, that was a big waste of mana and time." Isa said disappointed

"This sucks. Where is everyone?" Dan asked no one in particular.

"I'm here Danny." Heart said smiling.

"Yes, I've noticed. But, we have to find everyone because well, we can't fight alone." Dan said.

"We have to fight?" Heart asked wide eyed.

"We might. As much as I'm a badass, I don't think I could take anyone one of those Descent dudes in a straight fight." Dan said.

The pair then bumped into a large rock."Man, this bolder is huge." Dan said poking the weird colored rock.

"It looks funny too." Heart said.

Dan heard breathing. He looked up and turned pale. Heart was poking the rock (chibi). Dan made her look up. They were staring at Arnold, the giant axe wielding warrior of Descent.

"I think we should run, fast." Dan said.

"Okay," Heart said unaware of the danger.

Dan grabbed her arm and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. They barely managed to avoid the giant axe as it slammed into the ground and lifted them into the air.

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshit," Dan said as he grabbed Heart and tried to land.

"YAY! We're flying!" Heart said cheerfully.

Dan managed to land on his feet and ran as fast as he could while carrying Heart. The axe slammed into the ground and Dan went flying forwards. Heart tucked, rolled and then stood up triumphantly. Dan slammed into a tree. Arnold looked at them and growled.

"Alright, I'm sick of running." Dan said drawing his dagger.

He ran straight at Arnold and stabbed his knee. His dagger broke. Dan stared at his dagger in disbelief. Dan then grinned sheepishly.

"So, does Descent need a good thief? I have very reasonable rates." Dan said to Arnold holding out a contract. Arnold raised his axe.

"I'm guessing that's a no." Dan said. Arnold then was hit in the face with a magic attack.

"Hey, don't hurt Danny! He's my friend." Heart said pointing her staff at Arnold. Dan looked at Heart.

"Heart, you're so awesome!" Dan said anime crying (T_T). Hear whirled her staff.

_Braveheart! _She said casting the buff on Dan.

"Well, if you insist." Dan said drawing his gun. Arnold tried to slam his axe at Dan but Dan zipped to his side.

_Tristrike! _Dan said shooting three times.

The blasts barely fazed Arnold who just raised his axe. Heart was gathering her mana.

_Omega Fire! _She said attacking with the massive fire beam the blast that melted Arnold's axe and knocked him 10 feet backwards.

Dan grinned. She ain't the daughter of a legendary witch for nothing. Dan focused his mana.

"One shot at this." He said. A magic triangle formed on the tip of his gun and then two more each colored one of the different elements on top of it. The three looked like a multicolored star.

_Tri Star! _Dan said shooting out a three colored beam that hit Arnold. However, it wasn't enough. Dan was concentrating on the beam.

"HEART! NOW!" He shouted.

The air around her was crackling with magically power. Her mana level is incredible Dan thought.

_TERA FIRE! _Heart said using the ultimate fire attack. Her attack combined with Dan's and caused an insane explosion. Arnold fell to his knees smoking and then he fell to his face unconscious. Dan sighed in relief. He fell over as well.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Heart asked.

"I just used up all my mana. I'll be fine in a bit." Dan said.

Heart looked at Arnold and then looked at Dan about to open her mouth.

"No, Heart. You can't heal him." Dan said.

"Aw," Heart said.

_After an intense battle Isa, Dan and Heart have bested Lori and Arnold. However, three Descent members remain? Will Yuki, Gunny and Nick be able to defeat Jade, Troy and Travis? Find out in the next part of The Dark Descent!_


	16. Mission 16

Yuki wandered through the fog covered forest. This is hopeless. I can't find anyone she thought. Yuki sensed the presence of someone.

"Why don't you show your self, Jade?" Yuki asked drawing her Katsuki. The black haired ninja girl landed on the ground.

"Yuki Kitamura, it's nice to see you again." Jade said.

"Still up to your old tricks again I see." Yuki said.

"Are you still traveling with those humans? Pathetic really." Jade said.

"Well, those "pathetic humans" are probably beating the crap out of your team right now." Yuki said.

"That boy, Nick, was it? Is he still the leader? Or have you finally decided you were sick of his buffoonery?" Jade asked.

"Nick is an idiot but he's an honorable fighter just like the rest of my team. I'd follow them anywhere." Yuki said.

"That's sickeningly sweet. Then you're going to follow them all to the afterlife!" Jade said drawing her daggers.

"You always talked a good game sis." Yuki said rushing at her.

Gunny put on his goggles to scan the fog.

"Just as I thought. They're trying to split us up. This fog is full of magical energy." Gunny said pushing his goggles back up.

"Did you really need to scan it to come to that conclusion? Some scout you are." Gunny heard behind him.

A boy around his age with a large blue cowboy hat that was full of holes grinned at him. "Troy, I presume." Gunny said.

"You presume right little man. I'm the sharpshooter on Descent and I'm assuming you're the sharpshooter on your team." Troy said.

"You assume correctly. I guess asking you to come quietly would be out of the question?" Gunny asked drawing his pistol.

Troy pulled out his two six-shooters and whirled them around.

"Come on, do I even need to answer that one?" Troy asked.

This is insane I thought. I've been looking for everyone for hours and there is no sight of them anywhere. I walked past the boy with the sword and keep looking. Wait, boy with the sword?

"Not very bright are you?" The boy asked.

He was dressed in typical knight garb and was holding a mean looking sword with barbed edges.

"Travis, right?" I asked.

"That would be me." He replied.

"Cool, I was wondering if you and your team could lay off the town. You know, stop being evil." I said grinning.

"Are you serious? Descent is all about chaos. It's so much fun. You should try it." Travis said.

"No thanks, but don't you care that you're hurting people?" I asked.

"They shouldn't get in our way. Speaking of getting in our way. Right now, my team is probably off taking care of your friends." Travis said.

"I highly doubt that. Well, I tried anyways." I said drawing my Iron Sword.

"So you're actually going to fight? I thought those weapons were for show." Travis said readying himself.

I focused on my mana and let the energy spread through my body making me feel lighter. We ran at each other.

Yuki and Jade were both highly trained warriors and it showed in their fighting. They moved swiftly and efficiently and their attacks and defense nearly perfect. They were completely even.

"You haven't lost your edge Yuki." Jade said panting.

"You've gotten better Jade." Yuki said sweating.

"However, I have to end this. I've got to find the rest of my team." Yuki said holding her began slashing at each other at amazing speeds with sparks flying.

_Energy Blade! _Jade said throwing a yellow dagger made of pure magical energy.

Yuki blocked it with her sword but she slid backwards.

_Energy Blade! _Jade throwing two more at Yuki.

She blocked again but this time her Katsuki flew out of her hand.

"It seems the student has surpassed the master." Jade said. Yuki smirked.

"Nope, I'm still better than you." Yuki said.

"How can you say that as you lie there unarmed?" Jade asked angrily.

"Easy, I'm not unarmed." Yuki said grinning.

She raised her hand as Jade threw two daggers. Her sword flew into her outstretched hand.

_Fury Strike! _Yuki said attacking with a slash shaped like a tiger.

The slash cut through the two daggers and Jade barely managed to get out of the way but Yuki was right behind her. With a swift slash, Yuki knocked her sister out.

"Sleep tight baby sis." Yuki said holding her.

Gunny and Troy were leaping off trees and blasting at each other. Gunny rolled to his side.

_Tri Strike! _Gunny said firing three blasts at Troy who dodged them all effortlessly.

"You'll have to do better than that." Troy said.

"Watch me." Gunny said. He blasted at Troy missing him but hitting the trees which caused them to fall over. Troy leaped into the air.

_Proximity Shot! _Troy said attacking with the massive beam.

Gunny pulled something out of his Prinny bag and threw it to the side. It landed with a thud causing massive cracks in the ground. Gunny was able to easily dodge the attack which exploded on the ground.

_Rapid-fire! _Troy said attacking with three blasts as well.

Gunny zigzagged through the blasts hoping to get in close. Troy spun to the side and shot him with his other gun. Gunny was knocked into a tree.

"I'm way too good. Face it, a gunslinger like me is better at shooting than a scout like you." Troy boasted.

Gunny smirked. "Maybe, but a scout is much smarter. "

Gunny said pressing a button which caused the bomb he planted on Troy to explode. The blast knocked him into a tree and he fell to the ground.

"Didn't think that silly backpack was for show, did you?" Gunny asked.

I leaped up moving out of the way of Travis's leading strike but he changed direction mid attack but I ended up blocking. I still ended up flying backwards. Damn it, he's much stronger than me I thought. If I'm gonna win this fight, it's gonna come down to magical power.

_Met Sever! _I said attacking with the slash.

_Dimension Slash! _Travis said attacking with the purple slash.

The attacks cancelled each other out in a massive explosion.

"You're actually pretty good." Travis said. I grinned too.

"I haven't had a good fight like this in a while. I guess I'm really gonna have to kick it up a notch!" I said drawing Caliburn.

"I guess I have to as well." Travis said focusing his mana.

We began exchanging blows once again. With a sharp twist of my wrist, I sent his sword flying. He leaped backwards and caught it.

_Dark X Slash! _Travis said attacking with the black x shaped slash. I rolled to the side and dodged it.

_Flaming Crescent! _I said attacking with a crescent shaped red slash that hit Travis and knocked him to the ground.

The fog lifted and I looked around. We were all literally a couple of feet away from each other.

"How the hell-" Dan started.

"It's magic. Don't question it." Amy said.

"But-" Yuki started.

"DON'T QUESTION THE MAGIC!" Amy shouted.

"Trust me, it's better if you guys just drop it." Emily said. Travis was still awake.

"Show us, where you stashed the kids." I said.

"Who are you people?" He asked in shock.

"We're Team Valiant." Yuki said.

"Yeah, and don't you forget it, bitch." Isa added.

"You really like that word don't you?" Emily asked.

Isa nodded. Travis lead the way and we managed to find the two kids in the cave hideout of Descent.

"Let's go get our money." Dan said running onwards.

"He does realize, that most of that is going to food, weapons, inns to sleep at night and to fix the damage at the Alwen Inn right?" Gunny asked.

"Naw, but let him have his fun for now." I said.

With Ian carrying most of the unconscious members of Descent, we walked back into town. The people at the pub were shocked and the man was so grateful that we brought back his kids.

"Here's your reward. You guys earned it." The Pub owner said handing over the money.

Amy took it before Dan could snatch it.

"Well, we'll be off. Good luck to you guys." I said.

"Good luck on your future adventures." The man from before said.

"Thanks, we're going to need all the luck we can get." Emily said.

We headed for the next town Gilded.

"Hopefully, we won't have to deal with any more bull crap." Dan said.

We entered the town and then noticed something odd. The people were all wearing these weird collars and they all looked horribly sad.

"Mr. Collins, what's going on here? Why does everyone look so miserable?" Emily asked.

"It's the new Demon Lord. He's begun to embezzle money from the whole town and now he's made us all into his personal slaves." The middle aged worn out looking demon said.

"Yeah, there's still bull crap to deal with." Isa said.


	17. Mission 17

[Flashback]

"Gilded, the industrial center of the Netherworld." Gunny said as we walked into the large city.

"So, it's like the New York City of the Netherworld?" Isa asked.

Our three demon friends stared at us. "Bad example, Isa." Amy said.

"The best missions are posted up here." Yuki said.

"Also, so many people to rob and so many hotties. It's so beautiful." Dan said wiping away a tear.

We all rolled our eyes. We entered the local pub to see what jobs we could get.

"Hey, what about this one. A group of demon eating monsters are guarding a treasure trove of weapons and gold." Yuki said.

"Even I think you're nuts to suggest that." Dan said.

"What about this deadly maze?" Amy asked.

"Or this rescue mission?" Gunny asked.

"Oh, how about killing a bunch of random dudes?" Isa asked.

"That's not on here." Yuki said looking at the missions board.

"I know, I just want to kill a bunch of random dudes." Isa said shrugging.

Ian pointed at one. I looked at it.

"Hey, the mayor of the city needs help recovering a stolen necklace." I said.

"The mayor? Meaning "guy with a lot of taxpayer money"" Dan said interested.

"Why don't we check this one out?" Yuki said.

[End of Flashback]

We met with the mayor.

"So, you're the team that's answered my request? You're a bit young aren't you?" He said.

He was a middle aged demon and next to him was a girl I assumed was his daughter.

"Mr. Archest, could you tell us exactly who stole this necklace?" Gunny asked.

"It was my mother's. I want you to find the bastards who took it." The girl said.

She had copper brown haired and sea blue eyes. She was wearing a simple black dress that looked similar to a maid outfit.

"Well, don't worry your pretty little head. We'll get it back. I'm Dan by the way. What's your name gorgeous?" Dan asked putting on his most dazzling smile.

The girl didn't look impressed. "It's Emily and I'm not interested. Just bring it back." Emily said turning around.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to like you dood." I said.

"She totally wants me." Dan said not hearing me.

"I'm betting he's not getting any. Anyone in?" Isa asked.

"I'm in. Easy money." Gunny said smirking.

Emily ran straight towards her dad's house. We all followed her. She looked and noticed that the house was different.

"No, he couldn't have." Emily said.

I looked at the name plaque. It said "Demon Lord Nerco."

"The bastard stole your house?" Dan asked in disbelief.

Emily whipped out her staff and was about to blast the doors down. Yuki stopped her.

"Emily, you shouldn't be doing that." She said.

"Yeah, allow us. Gentlemen." I said to Gunny and Dan. They nodded.

_MET SEVER! PROMIXTY SHOT! TRI STAR! _The three of us said blasting the gate and destroying the front entrance as well.

We were all pissed. NO ONE MAKES A WHOLE TOWN INTO SLAVES ON MY WATCH! I thought angrily and I'm pretty sure the exact same thought was going through everyone's head. Nerco's guards came towards us but they all stood no chance against a pissed off Isa and Yuki. We went into the study where the grey haired and yellow eyed demon sat.

"Ah, I see I have some guests. Team Valiant, I presume?" Nerco said smiling.

"Cut the crap, where's my dad?" Emily asked.

"Ah, your father. Former Mayor Archest. Mr. Archest, you daughter wants to see you." Nerco said.

Emily's dad walked in wearing a butler suit and a sad look.

"Emily, dear. I'm so sorry." Her dad said to her. She ran up to him in tears.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have done something." Emily said as he hugged him.

"I just didn't want you to see your father like this. Helpless. Please Emily, leave this place. You're much safer with your friends." He said.

I felt raw rage. This was worst then what Arcus did to the people of Hale. At the very least, they still had their free will.

"You have two minutes before we kill you. Start talking." Dan said coldly.

"I'm the Demon Lord of this town and I can do whatever I see fit with my people. Whether you like it or not doesn't matter to me. However, I've heard of what you've done to the other Demon Lords and I have a proposition for you." He said.

"30 seconds." Dan said.

"I'll give you my seal. No tricks or no catch. All you have to do is leave this town and never return." He said.

We all hesitated. "What's stopping us from just kicking your ass and taking the seal from you?" Isa asked.

"A good question. I'm guessing you noticed the collars around the necks of my citizens." Lord Nerco said with a small smile.

My blood ran cold. "What about them?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Collars have a very powerful magical spell on them that's connected to my own mana. All it would take is a simple command and all the people would die. Allow me to demonstrate." He said looking at Emily's dad.

"Wait, don't!" We all shouted.

"Die!" He said.

Mr. Archest held his head and began screaming in agony.

"Stop!" Necro said.

Mr. Archest collapsed in a heap. Emily rushed over to her dad.

"He's unconscious but alive." She said.

Nerco still had that smug smile on his face thinking he'd won.

"All I have to do is focus on everyone in town and it'll be simple. Even if you killed me now, I could just say it with my dying breath and they would all be doomed. So, Valiant, what's it going to be?" He asked holding out the green seal.

My mind was rushing thinking of any possible way we could beat him but I was drawing a blank.

"Nick, what do we do?" Yuki asked.

I took the seal. I felt the same sensation rush through me and I saw the firey person even clearer now. I could almost make out who it was. My siblings nodded at it. Yeah, it was real alright.

"Fine, we'll leave. As long as you promise you won't hurt anyone." I said.

"You have my word." Lord Nerco said.

"We're not just going to leave are we?" Emily asked in shock.

"Yes, we are." I said.

"But-" Isa started.

"No buts, this is an order. Move it or lose it." I snapped.

Emily and Isa looked taken aback but followed anyway. We left the building.

"So, what's the plan?" Yuki asked.

"We leave first thing in the morning." I said.

"I'm serious, what are we going to do?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing, okay. We move on to the next seal." I said.

"You're giving up? That's not like you." Gunny asked.

"I know, it looks a bit tricky but surely we can think of a way." Mandy said.

"No, listen guys. If we even do anything remotely suspicious, he'll kill all these people. Sure, we could probably stop him after but what good will that do? I'm not going to gamble with the lives of dozens of people like that." I said.

"What about my dad? I just can't leave him there." Emily said.

"Dood, if you won't do something, I will." Dan shouted.

"Oh yeah, what? You think this is easy? Making these bullshit decisions. I have to think about the greater good here. It's kinda what the whole mission is about." I shouted.

"So is that what this is about? You think that somehow this is your fault. Well, Newsflash bro, not everything is your freaking fault!" Amy shouted at me.

"You have to man up and face the facts. You can't save everyone in the world." Isa said.

"Yeah, well, I can at least save these people. I going to the inn. We're leaving tomorrow. End of discussion." I said walking away.

"I knew this would happen eventually." Yuki said.

"What? That he'd go bonkers?" Dan asked. "I rigged the straws because I felt he'd be the best choice for leader." Yuki said.

"That's totally cheating!" Isa said.

"The best quality of a great leader isn't strength of the mind or body. It's the heart. The resolve to make decisions and not second guess yourself. The moment you have even a shred of doubt, it'll destroy you." Gunny explained.

"Huh, so Mr. Justice obviously had a good heart but now-" Dan said.

"It's that same heart that's killing him." Amy said.

"Wow, who would have thought the moron was deep?" Isa asked.

"So, what can we do?" Mandy asked.

"You have to get rid of that doubt." Yuki said.

"I think I might know how." Emily said.


	18. Mission 18

I was at the inn mulling over what just happened. I'm an ass I thought. I know that they want to help the people here, it's just that I'm scared. I'm scared that if I mess up, my siblings and I will be one step closer to fulfilling that prophecy. I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah, come in." I said. It was the team.

"Are you here to chew me out? Make it quick, cause I've got a lot more exposition to write." I said getting up.

"I want you to remember that mission you guys did for my dad. The one that made me want to join you all." Emily said.

"I like this one, cause I'm awesome in it." Dan said grinning. I smiled as I recalled that day

[Flashback]

Emily lead us to the bandits pub hideout. It was large and a lot more smelly then the local pub.

"Hey, can anyone of you tell us who stole a necklace from the Mayor?" I asked.

The big and rather scary men looked at us. "You sir, are an idiot." Gunny said to me politely.

"Yeah, that was us." It was the five biggest and ugliest mofos in the place.

"Aw, they don't look so tough. We can take em!" Isa said.

We were all knocked out of the pub. "You were saying, Vampire." Dan said sweetly.

"Shut up." Isa mumbled.

"Stand back, Emily. We'll take care of this." Yuki said drawing her sword.

Isa and I drew a sword, Ian got into a fighting stance while Gunny unholstered his pistol. Amy swung her staff and Dan drew his dagger.

We all rushed at the men but we knocked back. _Met Sever_! I said trying my new move but it fizzled out before it hit the men.

"Really? You try to use a move you've never actually gotten to work right?" Yuki asked.

I shrugged. "Hey, I thought I might get a boost of power. I'm one of the good guys after all." I said.

I was punched and I flew back and hit a tree. "That's the mayor girl. I bet she'd make a good prisoner." One of the guys said.

He picked up a sword and tried to stab her but Dan got in the way. The sword stuck into his shoulder and he put his hands on the blade. "Hey, it's not nice to hurt a lady." Dan said grinning through the bruises and blood.

"What are we chopped liver?" Yuki, Amy and Isa said getting to their feet.

"I think he means girls who aren't mean to us." Gunny said struggling to his feet and barely managing to stay conscious.

"Yeah, that and I think Dan wants to do her." I said smiling while to trying to go into a fighting stance.

Ian stood up and looked at the men furiously through his one non black eye.

"Why don't you stay down?" The bandits asked.

"It wouldn't be fun if we gave up before it got interesting." I said smirking.

Who are they? These bandits are clearly stronger than them but they keep going. Why? Emily thought.

"I hate to break it to you, but no amount of bravery is going to make up for this: We're going to kill you all." The leader said.

They came at us again but this time we ended up on top. _MET SEVER! GIGA ICE! VAMPRIC EDGE! BIG BANG! PROMIXTY SHOT! FURY'S STRIKE! TRI STAR! _We all shouted attacking the bandits and knocking them to kingdom come.

"Dood, we like totally trashed that pub." Dan said pointing to the smoking pile of ash that was once a bar.

"Sweeeet!" Ian said grinning. The pair high fived.

"OWWOWOWOWO!" Dan said holding his shoulder in pain.

"Sorry." Ian said.

"Not your fault little dood. I just got caught up in the moment." Dan said.

"The people got out okay." Amy said to me.

"Slightly less sweet, but still awesome." Dan said.

Emily was looking at us totally confused. I picked up a small silver necklace shaped like a dove, off the unconscious bandits. I gave it to Dan with a wink. He mouthed "Thank you."

"I believe this is yours." Dan said smiling to Emily.

She smiled back. "Yes, thank you all so much and thank you for protecting me." Emily said to Dan.

Dan turned bright red. "Well, um you know, part of the job." Dan said sheepishly.

[End of Flashback]

Emily looked at the necklace she was wearing.

"It was the only thing I had to remember my mom with but after that day it meant something else to me." She said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It meant, that no matter the odds or how bleak the situation, I could always rely on Team Valiant to save the day." She said smiling.

"Aw Emily, I love you too!" Heart said hugging her.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Isa said sweat dropping.

I smiled. "I guess, after hearing that, I kinda have to do something now." I said.

I looked over at Gunny. "Gunny, is there anything at all we could to do to stop him and make sure he doesn't kill everyone?" I asked.

"It's almost a foolproof plan. As long as he has the mana, he can manage to kill anyone with a collar on with just a thought." Gunny said.

My mind began to churn and a little light went off. "What if he doesn't have the mana?" I asked.

Gunny grinned. "Well, then, he's kinda screwed." He replied.

"Oh yeah, leader boy is back." Yuki said.

The plan was sent into motion the next day. It was risky and it needed a bit of luck to pull off but I think it might work. Gunny, Ian, Dan and I went to Lord Nerco's mansion while the girls were busying to trying to get as many collars off of people as they could. It was the first step and unfortunately the easiest one.

"You have returned, I thought we had a deal." Lord Nerco said.

"We're on our way but we wanted to see if their was any way at all you'd let Mr. Archest come with us." I said.

"Come on now, Mr. Archest is my finest servant. I wouldn't part with him for anything." Lord Nerco said.

"What if we offered you, Caliburn, the sword of lords?" Gunny asked.

It all depends on this. Gunny said that Nerco's a greedy bastard and he'd do anything for power. "The real Caliburn? You'd give me Caliburn for this old man?" Lord Nerco asked in disbelief.

"The one and only. Simple as that." Dan said.

"Could I maybe see it first?" Lord Nerco asked trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

I pulled out my Caliburn. "Amazing, it's the real Caliburn. Do you think I could hold it?" Lord Nerco asked in awe.

"Can we have Mr. Archest?" I asked.

"FINE," He said. Mr. Archest looked at us as Nerco unlocked his collar.

"There he's free to go, now give me the sword." Lord Nerco said.

"Alright, it's yours." I said handing it to him. He unsheathed the blade.

"Amazing, I can feel it's power. Wait, ARGH!" He said as the sword sparked and he fell to the ground holding his head.

"Oh did I forget to mention? Caliburn is a noble sword meant to destroy evil. Only a person using it for good can wield it without getting hurt." I said smiling.

"You tricked me! That's it, I'm going to kill everyone in the city. DIE!" He shouted. We all looked at him smiling.

"What's going on? I can't feel my collars. What did you do?" He asked looking at us.

"Oh, we didn't do anything." Gunny said smiling.

"We did." The girls said coming in.

"It was simple really. Heart's a magical genius so she figured out how to reconfigure your cores. It only took a couple to shatter your mana." Amy said.

"Caliburn relies heavily on the mana of the user. I was gifted with a pretty usually large mana supply. I guess you weren't. So, when you touched Caliburn, the cores and Caliburn both drained the your mana to the breaking point. You're stuck doing parlor tricks now buddy." I said.

"Why didn't you just go?" Lord Nerco asked.

"To quote a dumbass leader: It wouldn't be fun if we gave up before it got interesting." I said with a smile.

"That is so true. The dumbass bit anyway." Yuki said.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" Nerco asked.

"Well, first things first, I think Gilded is in need of a leader again. Mr. Archest, would you like the job?" I asked.

"I would love too," He said.

"All in favor." Emily said.

The whole town came in through the doors. "I" Everyone said.

"The I's have it." Dan said.

"As for your punishment, we don't deal with weaklings, so I'm sure the townspeople will think of something." Isa said.

"Just don't kill him." I said to them.

"We won't. I have something much better planned." Mr. Archest said with a smirk.

"I can see where you get your scary." Dan said.

"Shove it." Emily replied.

We left the town of Gilded behind and I felt we left it a little stronger as a group.

"You'd think after four years, you guys would cease to amaze me." I said to my friends.

"We're awesome, we know." Yuki said smiling.

"So, to the next town?" I asked.

"Whatever awaits us, we'll kick it's ass." Isa said.


	19. Mission 19

I looked over at my friends. Dan was trying to calculate a way out of the cave. Isa was trying to comfort Gunny who was smacked in the head by Mandy for copping a feel. Heart was busy not caring. Amy was cheerfully drawing pictures on the walls with a crayon (where she got it, I have no clue.). Emily was yelling for the Spirit to come out and fight her mono a mono. Ian was trying to maintain order while Yuki was busy trying to seduce me. This has got to be the most messed up mission we have ever gotten into. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning…

We had just finished up at Gilded and were heading towards Parthian which was Mandy's hometown. Mandy wasn't too thrilled about going there.

"Mandy, I know that the people in your town aren't all that friendly," I started. I heard Yuki, Gunny, Emily, Dan, Isa and Amy all mumble "Understatement of the year."

"But, we need to get this seal. You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure Gunny will protect you." I said with a smirk at Gunny.

"You will?" Mandy asked Gunny innocently.

Gunny turned pink. "Well, you are a valuable member of the team and I would never let any one hurt you. I mean, anyone on the team." Gunny said catching himself.

"Smooth," Dan and Isa said.

"Refrain from speaking this instant or I shall inflict bodily harm on your person." Gunny said to them. They looked at him blankly. "Huh?" They both said.

"Shut up or he'll kick your ass." Emily explained.

"Why do I bother with these simpletons?" Gunny asked raising his arms in the air.

"Cause you love us!" Heart said cheerfully

. Gunny walked off in a huff. "He only talks like that when he's embarrassed.' I said.

"We should stop by the next town, we need to stalk up on supplies." Yuki told me.

"Plus, Ian ate like half our food again." Amy said. Ian grinned sheepishly.

I sighed but smiled. "You're luckily it's more funny than annoying." I said to my little brother.

We went into a town which was called Fabrica. We all spilt up to go do different things. Amy when food shopping with Ian and Dan as usual. Emily took Heart and Isa to go look at the local medical store for band aids and things (mostly because Emily, Yuki, Amy, and Isa want to keep hurting Dan). Gunny went with Mandy (We all didn't want the sparks to end. Plus, I think it's funny when Gunny's embarrassed.) to the local pub to see if the town needed any help. I went with Yuki to go see if the town had any interesting weapons (Interesting to me meant cool looking, while interesting to Yuki meant deadly).

We entered the shop and found it had a couple of interesting looking swords. While Yuki looked around, I decided to talk to the shop keep to see if any word of Team Valiant made it out here and what Parthian's Demon Lord was like. All the Demon Lords we've faced after Yuki's dad have known about us. I want to be a little prepared. "So, what's the word on Parthian's Demon Lord?" I asked.

"Her name's Harena and I've heard she's pretty ruthless." He said.

"Ruthless huh? Is that only in battle or is she ruthless towards her people too?" I asked.

"I've heard while she's not nice to her people, its in battle were she really shows her true colors. I've heard that she's so powerful that even the other Demon Lords are scared of her." The shop keep said leaning in.

That's not good. I'm pretty sure we're going to have to fight this Harena if we want her seal. Yuki tapped me on the shoulder. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

(This entire scene would be chibi) Yuki held out a sword to me.

"Oh my god, that is coolest thing ever." I said crying with tears of joy.

"I know, I could kill someone ten different ways with this sword." Yuki said crying as well.

"We totally have to buy it!" I said. "YAY!" Yuki said. We held hands and did the Yay dance in circles. The shop keeper looked at us with confused fascination.

"So which of you is going to buy it?" He asked.

We stopped doing the Yay dance and looked at each other. "Take it, Yuki. You are far better with a sword than I." I said overdramatically.

Yuki tried to argue but I put a finger to her lips. "Don't try and stop me. I've already made up my mind." I said still overdramatically.

"You are a noble man, Nick Roland. I shall name this "The Moron Sword" in your honor." Yuki said overdramatically.

"You are a - wait, Moron Sword? That's not cool, Yuki. And here I was doing something nice for you." I huffed.

Yuki shrugged. "It's still a cool sword." Yuki said paying for the weapon.

With the Moron Sword in tow, we went to the pub to meet up with everyone.

"The Moron Sword?" Everyone asked when Yuki told them the name of the blade.

"Don't ask." I muttered.

Gunny and Mandy both got serious expressions on their faces. "There is a Demon Spirit terrorizing the town." Gunny said.

"Everyone who faces him ends up losing their memory." Mandy said.

"Hmm, interesting. Alright, then sign us up." I said.

Gunny help up a paper. "Already did." He said.

"Well, where does this spirit guy live?" Dan asked.

"There's a cave north of town where he seems to appear the most." Mandy said.

"Wait, how do we kill a spirit? Isn't it already dead?" Isa asked.

"Spirit's are immune to all physical attacks so the only thing that could hurt them is magic." Gunny said.

I looked at Amy and Emily. "You two are going to have to step it up then." I said.

"No problem, we'll blast him back to hell." Amy said grinning.

"He won't even know what hit him." Emily said giving Amy a fist bump.

"Cool, then it's onwards to the haunted cave." I said.

We went inside the cave and saw that it was so much bigger on the inside. "How the hell are we ever going to find this thing?" Dan asked.

"We could spilt up." Gunny suggested.

"So it can pick us off one by one, no thanks." Dan said.

"Come on, we don't have to spilt up that much. We'll go in pairs. Okay, so how do we spilt it?" Amy asked.

"Gunny should go with Mandy and Dan should go with Emily." I said.

"What?" The four shouted. I winked at my siblings. They grinned.

"It's perfectly legitimate strategy. Go on, unless you have something to hide." Yuki said with a sly grin.

"Of course not, I know we must prioritize the mission over our own personal grievances." Gunny said going on with Mandy following him.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell he just said? I'm pretty sure he's making up words at this point." Dan said.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way." Emily said pushing Dan.

"Cool, so I'll just go with-" Everyone but Yuki was gone.

"What? Why do you look shocked? Hey, where did everyone go?" Yuki asked surprised.

My sisters have pulled the same trick on me. I've got to say, I'm kinda proud in a weird way.(Hehe, that rhymes).

"Let's go find that Spirit." I said to Yuki. Above us was a spirit who smiled mischievously.

"What do you think this Spirit looks like?" I asked Yuki while we went down our path.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure I'll know it when I see it." She said.

"Yeah, I guess so. We better be careful. This guy erases people's memories. We might try to sneak up on us." I said.

We came up to a spilt in the path. "Right or left, Yuki?" I asked her.

I turned around and Yuki had a weird look on her face. It was strange.

"Does it matter? Why don't we stop this silly chase and focus on something a bit more fun?" Yuki asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

I turned bright red. "Y-Y-Yuki, w-what are y-you d-doing?" I stuttered trying to get away.

"I'm doing something we both want." She said leaning in to kiss me.

I stepped backwards and we both fell to the ground. "Oh, so you want to skip the kissing, naughty boy." Yuki cooed.

"Wait, s-something is wrong with you. Come on, Yuki, snap out of it." I said jumping to my feet.

"Aw come on Nick, no need to play hard to get. " Yuki said stepping purposefully towards me.

My heart and mind were at war with each other. JUST GIVE IN DUMBASS! My hormones were shouting at me. It's not right, I shouldn't take advantage of this My head was telling me. ARGH! Why me? Damn it, Damn it, ARGH! My heart was shouting.

"No, I'm not gonna give in. That Spirit guy must have put some kinda spell on you. I have to find everyone else." I said running past her.

"Come back, Nick! We can start slow if you want!" Yuki shouted chasing after me.

I made it back to the center of the cave and saw everyone else.

"Oh good, you're here Nick. I'm guessing that the Spirit has put some sort of personality swapping spell on us." Dan said to me logically.

"Oh my god, it got you too." I said.

"Hi Nick, it's so much fun being here with everyone!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Amy too." I said.

I looked at Heart. "Heart, do you think you can cure this? Maybe try casting Espoir?" I asked her.

Heart gave me a look. "Too much effort, I'd much rather watch you all squirm." Heart said smirking.

"Okay, it got Heart too. Gunny, he'll know what to do." I said going to Gunny.

"Hey dood, did you know that Mandy totally wants me?" Gunny asked with a grin.

"Uh, sure whatever. Listen, do you know how to reverse the effects of this spell?" I asked. Gunny looked blankly at me.

"Okay, did you at least see the spirit?" I asked.

"Naw dood, but if I did, I would have totally kicked it's ass." Gunny said.

"This is hopeless." I said in despair.

"Emily, please tell me your okay." I said to the star mage.

"I'm better than okay. So when do we fight this thing? I'm getting kinda bored. COME ON OUT SHITHEAD!" Emily shouted swinging a sword.

"Isa, are you crazy or mean now too?" I asked my sister.

"What are talking about brother dear? I feel perfectly fine. Now, I'm sure we can negotiate peacefully with the creature." Isa said with a sweet smile.

"On any other day, I'd think I was going crazy." I said.

I looked at Mandy. "What are you looking at perv?" Mandy shot at me.

"Yeah, little bro, please tell me it didn't get you?" I asked Ian.

"Of course not, I've been trying to get these idiots to shut up but it's useless." Ian said with an exasperated sigh.

I rubbed my head. "This is not happening." I said.

I felt someone grab me from behind. "I finally caught you." Yuki whispered in my ear. I turned red and jumped away.

"Listen guys, like Dan said This spirit must have changed your personalities. It made Dan smart, Amy naïve, Heart a bitch, Isa nice, Ian a leader, Gunny a perverted bastard, Mandy into a madwoman, Emily a raving lunatic, and turned Yuki into-that." I said pointing at her. She blew me a kiss and I shuddered.

"Nick's right, according to the way it got us, it must be able to turn invisible and move rather quickly." Dan said.

"Thank you-Dan." I said not knowing how to feel about Dan being smart.

"If we can lay a trap, than we might be able to ambush him." Ian said.

"That's not very nice." Isa said.

"With what, our old team may have been a bit odd but this team is completely dysfunctional." I said.

"It must not be very powerful. It hid to avoid direct conflict. I'm guessing if we can get it out in the open, we should be able to destroy it." Dan said.

"That's awesome. Dan, you're doing pretty good as the new Gunny." I said smiling.

I looked at my little brother. "Okay, so what do we use as bait?" I asked.

Ian and Dan looked at me. "Yeah, I should have seen that coming." I said.

The three of us left the rest of the now useless Team Valiant and got ready. Ian was ready and Dan had managed to convince Emily that her magic would be more useful to use. She agreed to my surprise. I guess even though they are different, they still have crushes on each other. I stood out in the open and waited for the Spirit to show up. I felt magically energy next to me.

"NOW!" I shouted ducking.

_Giga Star! _Emily said attacking the invisible Spirit.

The attack made it visible. It was a small grey ghost with only yellow eyes. It fell to the ground. Dan, Ian and Emily all collapsed. The ghost vanished. I sighed. I hope that this cures them

Everyone began waking up. I had managed to drag them all outside.

I looked at Yuki. "You're not going to try and hump me right?" I asked her.

She looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked me.

I hugged her. "Yes, it worked." I said.

"Aw, so cute!" Heart said.

"Hey, humping and now hugging. What did I miss?" Dan asked me.

"We managed to destroy the ghost." I said.

"That's odd. I don't remember a thing." Gunny said.

"It's a long story. One, you guys probably don't want to hear." I said.

"Why do I have a crayon?" Amy asked pulling it out.

"Why do I have Isa's sword?" Emily asked holding it up.

"Plus, why do I feel like I need to punch you?" Yuki asked.

I grinned sheepishly. "Can't we all just put this behind us and move on?" I asked.

The girls stared daggers at me. "Yeah, I didn't think so." I said running off.

Gunny, Dan, Heart, Mandy and Ian watched us all. "That is most illogical." Gunny said.

"Indeed," Dan said. They looked at him.

"Why do I suddenly know French?" Dan asked in panic.


	20. Mission 20

[Flashback]

We were all heading towards the town of Parthian on a mission to deliver a message to one of the elders of the town.

"Why doesn't he just freaking use email?" Dan asked.

"You guys have internet?" I asked in shock.

"Oooo, let me have your Facebook accounts!" Amy said excitedly.

They looked at her confused. "Yeah, I don't think they know what that is." Isa said.

"Anyways, let's go deliver the message." I said.

We headed towards the town and near it, a blonde haired blue eyed girl in a blue dress with yellow decorations. She looked like she had been crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as we all came over.

"Please, just leave me alone. It's not safe for anyone to be around me." She said.

"You don't look all that dangerous, so why don't you explain?" Yuki asked.

She opened her mouth but a group of people came out of the town. "Get away from that girl travelers, she's cursed!" One of them said.

"I thought we told you to leave and never return." Another one said.

The girl looked scared and then began running away. "Hey, that's totally not cool." Amy said.

"What makes you pricks so sure she's cursed?" Isa asked.

"It's because I cursed her." One of the men said.

He was tall blonde haired man who was obviously the elder from the way the townspeople were looking at him.

"What would you make you do something like that?" Gunny asked.

"For the sake of all the Netherworld." He said.

[End of Flashback]

We neared the town and I saw that Mandy was hiding behind Isa. "This place really scares you huh?" I asked.

She nodded. "Don't worry, I'll beat the shit out of anyone who looks at you funny." Isa said grinning.

As we headed into town, the people all glared at us. Isa was about to draw her sword but I stopped her.

"Listen, we just want to talk to your Demon Lord." I said.

"Team Valiant, what brings you back to Parthian?" I heard someone ask.

It was a dark haired brown eyed woman and standing next to her was the elder of the town.

"I'm guessing you're the new Demon Lord." Yuki said.

"You guessed correctly, so it's time for you to answer my question. I thought Mr. Getty was very clear when he told you never to return." Demon Lord Harena said.

"Sometimes, you can't always predict certain circumstances." Gunny said.

"So, it's this Team that's be going around and gathering the seals from the Demon Lords. I'm impressed. Mr. Getty told me about you all but he never told you how strong you all are." Demon Lord Harena said.

"Okay, then can we have the seal?" I asked.

Harena smirked. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" She asked.

"Well, no. But I was hoping." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Ignore him, he's a fool. If it's a fight you want, I'll gladly defeat you." Yuki said her hand resting on the handle of her Katsuki.

"No, it's not a fight I want, it's something else. I'm sure you're all aware of what's resting inside dear Mandy." Harena said.

We all became silent. "What of it?" Isa asked.

"A simple trade, get rid of it and I'll give you the seal." Harena said.

"What are you talking about? Why are you asking us to do it?" Amy asked.

"Don't you all remember what I told you?" Mr. Getty asked.

Heart raised her hand. "I don't because I wasn't there. Do I have to take a make up test?" Heart asked.

"Just pay attention to the next Flashback." Gunny said.

[Flashback]

We went with the Elder Getty to his house after we delivered the message. "So, it seems that the mercenary team I was hoping for didn't want to come." He said.

"Why don't you tell us what you meant when you said you cursed that girl?" I asked.

"Very well," He said.

Two thousand years ago, there was once Demon Lord was called Elena. She was red haired archer and she was very powerful. But she was also cruel and ruthless. She didn't think anything of killing bystanders and she routinely used her people as target practice. She had aspirations of world conquest and was beginning to gather an army to do so. However, a powerful team of Demon Lords defeated her. Her spirit lived on and it was just as powerful as she was. 1500 years later, it began reeking havoc on the town. There was only one thing to do. We had to seal it inside someone. It had to be someone whose mana trails were similar. My daughter Mandy was the only one who fit that description. We thought that it was over but sadly it wasn't. Mandy began showing an amazing talent at archery and her mana levels were unnatural at her age. It was Elena. She was slowly beginning to take control. The only thing we could do was kill Mandy along with Elena but I could never kill my daughter. So, I decided to send her away. If she stayed, the townspeople would have tortured her.

After the man's story, we knew what we had to do. "We'll take her with us Mr. Getty. We'll keep your daughter safe." I said.

"You will?" He asked.

"Just try and find a way to destroy the spirit with out killing your daughter." Yuki said.

"Let's go looking for her." Amy said. We all dashed off to find Mandy.

[End of Flashback]

"You have a way to get the spirit out of Mandy?" I asked.

"Well in a way but the only thing we can do is force the spirit out of Mandy. Once it's out, you'll have to defeat it." Mr. Getty said.

"How do we do that?" Gunny asked.

"You have to beat it out of her." Demon Lord Harena said.

"No, we are not doing this. Sure, Sandy's a bit troublesome but I will not trade away Mandy's safety." Gunny said fiercely.

"Gunny's got a point. Mandy's got Elena under control. What do you gain from getting rid of this spirit?" Emily asked.

"Closure. That thing killed so many of our friends and family members. When it was alive and when it was a spirit." A woman said.

"So, it's for revenge." Isa said.

"I refuse." Gunny said.

"I want to do it." Mandy said.

We all looked at her. "Mandy, it's way too dangerous. You might even end up dead or Sandy might completely take over." Yuki said.

"You heard what these people said. Elena killed so many people. Not only, that even when she was sealed in me. I still ended up hurting people. I just don't want to hurt you guys anymore." Mandy said with tears in her eyes.

"Damn it, Mandy. You really know how to pull at our heart strings huh?" I asked with a bitter smile.

"You're not actually going to go through with this?" Gunny asked.

"Gunny, I don't want to do this. I love Mandy like a sister but we need that seal. Plus, we can finally get rid of that monster she's been carrying around for the past five hundred years." I said.

"I thought I was the logical one and you were the emotional one." Gunny said coldly.

"I'm sorry pal but as long as we're careful this shouldn't be hard." I said.

"We'll began tomorrow at dawn." Demon Lord Harena said.


	21. Mission 21

[Flashback]

We all headed out of town to see if we could find Mandy.

"Nick, we shouldn't be doing this. The girl is obviously dangerous and she doesn't seem to want any help." Gunny said to me.

"Maybe, but a there's a girl out there that's been through hell. Everyone she's even known and loved has turned on her. She needs what you needed." I said.

We all spread out and tried to find Mandy. However, Gunny with his superior tracking skills found her first. She was in the forest a few miles away from town.

"You're Mandy correct? We're the Team you meet a few hours ago." Gunny said.

"I know but you shouldn't try to help me. I'll only end up hurting you." Mandy said.

"That's not true. I may not look it but I'm in peek physical and mental form. I can take a bit of punishment. Mandy, before I became apart of this team, I was a lot like you. Alone, confused and I didn't feel like I could trust anyone. However, a wise idiot once told me All I needed was a friend. He was right and that's all you need too. I'm willing to be your friend Mandy. Are you?" Gunny asked extending his hand to her with a smile.

[End of Flashback]

We all couldn't really sleep. All we were thinking about was what tomorrow held. Everyone seemed a bit out of it.

"Come on guys, what's with the glum faces? After tomorrow, Mandy's going to be cured. It's something to be happy about." I said grinning.

No one looked to into it. Yuki dragged me outside. "What?" I asked.

"Can't you be a little serious? This is a big deal." Yuki said.

"I know, but Mandy's just going to get cured." I said.

Yuki sighed. "If it was anyone else, I would have said they were just saying that. But, you really do think that. You only think in rainbows and sun shine. That everyone's going to be friends and no one is really evil. Newsflash dumbass, the world just doesn't work that way." Yuki said smirking.

"Yeah, well maybe it should. It doesn't hurt to try and have a little faith, Yuki. There is not a chance in hell, anyone of us are going to let Mandy die. I wouldn't have said yes, if I didn't think we could do it with out hurting her." I said looking at her seriously.

"One of these days, you're going to have to tell me where you get that resolve from. It's your only redeeming quality." Yuki said smiling.

"Maybe I will. Come on, we have to stir up the troops with an inspiring speech or something." I said.

Dawn came around a lot quicker than I thought it would. Netherworld sunrises are just as amazing as the ones on Earth. You know except for the whole two suns thing. We all headed towards the forest which was where we were supposed to do this. There was a large magical circle in a clearing in the forest. Demon Lord Harena and Mr. Getty were waiting for us.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" I asked.

"It's simple. When Elena is released, Mandy won't have any control. If you can weaken Elena enough, I can then force her out of Mandy." Mr. Getty said.

"Just stand in the circle and try not to die." Demon Lord Harena said smirking.

We all stood on the circle and readied ourselves. "Are you sure about this Mandy? We can still back out." Gunny asked.

"I'm sure. Good luck guys." Mandy said with a small smile.

Mr. Getty began the spell and the magical circle began to glow. Mandy then transformed into Sandy. The red haired girl looked at us.

"Well, well, it seems you all are actually going to fight this time. So Nick, what brilliant formation are you going to use this time?" Sandy asked smirking.

Damn it, I forgot that she knows everything Mandy knows. We can't use a formation. She'll just see through it.

"Gunny, what do we do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Mandy knows everything about the way we fight and our attacks. Sandy would be able to stop anything we throw at her." Gunny said.

"Fine then, guys here's the plan. Screw logic and just wing it!" I said.

"Works for me." Isa said with a smirk.

"I'm liking this plan already." Dan said.

We all drew our weapons and went straight for Sandy. Isa and I tried to lead with a slash but Sandy easily dodged us with a flip and then sent two arrows in our backs knocking us forwards.

_Giga Star! Giga Ice! _Amy and Emily sent the two attacks at Sandy but she dashed through them.

She sent two arrows towards them. _Shield! _Heart said blocking them with a magical shield. However, the two arrows exploded shattering the shield and blasting all three girls back.

_Tri Strike! Rapid-fire! _Gunny and Dan said shooting at attacks hit her.

"We totally got her!" Dan shouted.

"No, look." Gunny said pointing at her.

Sandy's body vanished. They got blasted from behind.

_Fury Strike! Big Bang! _Yuki and Ian said attacking. Sandy sent a powerful arrow that destroyed their attacks and blasted them.

"Come on now. I expected to have a lot more fun." Sandy said.

"Really, I never would have guessed." I said struggling to get up.

"Why don't you all stop holding back? You'll never beat me." Sandy said.

"She saw right through it huh?" Yuki asked.

"Well, it was rather obvious." Gunny said.

"What now dood?" Dan asked me.

This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. We all just can't help but hold back. "This is getting really dull. I guess I'll just end it now." Sandy said.

We all felt an enormous amount of mana coming from her. The sheer power was blowing us backwards. "What is she doing?" I asked Gunny.

"She' preparing for a massive attack. Nick, if that thing lands, it'll not only take out us but the whole town." Gunny said to me.

I looked at my siblings. "I don't know if this is going to work but I'm going to need you guy's help." I said to them.

"I think I know what you're talking about, somehow." Amy said.

Multiclass Change! I went Buster Blader, Amy went Mystic Ranger, Isa went Blade Dancer and Ian went Tempest.

"Focus all you mana with me." I said them.

We all stood next to each other and focused our mana. A yellow ball was forming in front of us.

"Everything guys, don't hold back!" I said.

It began growing larger and in front of us Sandy's purple ball was growing larger. _Mega Death! _Sandy said sending the ball at us.

We all pushed our hands forwards. _Destiny Orb! _We said sending it at Sandy.

The blasts clashed with each other but ours destroyed Sandy's and pushed her into the air. Without a minute's hesitation, Gunny caught Mandy. She had returned to normal. My siblings and I returned to our normal forms.

"Does that mean we got Sandy out?" Isa asked.

We looked at the small red ball in front of us. "That's Elena's spirit. We have to destroy it now." Mr. Getty said.

Gunny gentle laid Mandy down. "I'll do it." Gunny said pointing his gun at the spirit.

Harena kicked him and knocked him into a tree. "Demon Lord Harena, what are you doing?" Mr. Getty asked.

"Why waste such amazing power on a girl like her? I could do so much more with it." Harena said.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" Yuki asked.

"Right you are. You saw the power Elena's spirit gave to that girl. Imagine what it could do for me." Harena said.

"You can't control it. Unless, it's sealed in you. Even then it's not the true power of Elena." Mr. Getty said.

"Sealing away the true power as well. I don't need your magic old man. I'm strong enough to handle her on my own." Harena said.

Harena touched the spirit and it entered her body. She began to glow and I could feel the energy. It wasn't natural. We've never faced an enemy this powerful before.

"We can just use another Destiny ball thingy." Isa said.

"We can't. We're completely out of mana." Amy said.

"This is not good. You four can't fight. Gunny and Mandy are out cold. Plus, we're not exactly in fighting shape right now." Emily said.

Harena's black hair had turned red. "Well, this new body, is rather powerful. I bet I could take down all the entire Netherworld in this." Harena said with an amused smile on her face.

"I may not have any more mana, but I'm still a hell of a swordsman. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else, Elena!" I shouted.

Suddenly, an arrow was sticking out of my chest. I gurgled up blood. Before anyone else could do anything she shot them all as well. We all fell down. I looked at everyone with arrows sticking out of them. They were all fatal wounds.

"Dear Nick, so brave and yet so foolish. You never stood a chance against me." Harena said.

I fell to my knees and my vision started to swim. _Is it going to end like this? I could do it. I wasn't strong enough to save my friends or my family. _Nick. I heard someone say. It was a voice in my head. I couldn't tell who it was but the voice was so soothing. _Are you God? I thought. _No, but I want to help you. Team Valiant, you have so much left to do. You are destined to do great things. You all have powers that most demons can only dream of. You must bring them all together. The Remnant is the key to your powers. Awaken them Nick. Awaken the true powers you all have sleeping inside you.

Harena looked at us all die but then she noticed something. The necklace was glowing brightly and so were the seals.

"Resonate," She heard me mumble. All of their hearts were glowing.

"What is going on?" Harena asked. She watched dumbfounded as we all stood up. I looked at the arrow still sticking out of my chest and pulled it out. My mana had completely recovered but I felt something else. I felt stronger.

"This is really weird but I'm guessing it has something to do with that necklace thingy." Isa said.

I nodded. "You heard the voice too right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it told me to awaken and I knew just how to do that." I said.

"Well, freakiness aside, we have a crazy woman to deal with." Dan said.

"Nick, if you don't mind. I'd like to deal with her." Gunny said looking at Harena.

"By all means dood." I said. Gunny pointed his gun at Harena. Somehow, I knew exactly what I had to do.

"Resonate, Mana Transfer." I said holding on to the necklace. Four streams of mana from me and my siblings went into Gunny who focused the power. _Pulse Cannon! _Gunny said shooting out a massive blue beam. The attack completely defeated Harena who fell to the ground.

"You didn't kill her did you?" I asked Gunny.

"No, she's merely knocked out." Gunny said.

"Damn, it looked like you killed her to me." Dan said whistling.

We picked up the orange seal from Mr. Getty who thanked us and we headed out. Mandy was all smiles.

"I'm guessing you're happy that there's one less person sharing your body." I said.

She nodded. Dan and Isa looked at Gunny and then grinned.

"By the way Gunny, why did you want to beat Harena anyways?" Isa asked.

"She hit me." Gunny said simply.

"Or could it be that you were fighting for a certain cute archer?" Dan asked.

Gunny turned pink. "I simply did not enjoy being attacked by that depictive wench. There wasn't any other reasoning behind my actions." Gunny said. We all looked at each other.

"He's totally embarrassed." I said to everyone else.

"What the hell is a wench? It sounds painful." Dan asked.


	22. Mission 22

We only needed two more seals.

"We are totally awesome dood! We kick so much ass it's unreal!" Dan said.

We were inside the Yalow pub which was where we decided to stop for the night. "The next seal is at Arcane." Yuki said to me.

"Yay, we get to go visit my home." Heart said smiling.

The rest of us shuddered. "Does that mean we have to see Heart's mom again?" Dan asked.

"She's the most fearsome opponent we've ever faced." Yuki said.

"She does make good cookies though." Ian pointed out.

"Yeah," We all said dreamily.

I stared at my seal. The Remnant. Could this thing really be the key to our power? Maybe we could save people with it if we stayed. I shook the thoughts out of my head. No, I can't risk it. I'm not going endanger anyone by staying here.

Yuki rapped her knuckles on my head. "Thinking isn't good for idiots." She said. She probably figured out what I was thinking about.

"Well, I'm going up to my room since I can afford it now." Emily said with a grin.

The money for capturing the Descent members is going to go a long way I thought with a smile. I went up to my room as well. We all decided that we were going to go on a mission tomorrow to make sure we didn't run out of money. Also, Emily's a shopaholic. We all headed towards the pub with mission hunting in mind.

"This seems easy enough. A local potion maker is running low on herbs." Emily said.

"Aw, that seems boring." Isa moaned.

"You mean it seems safe." Dan said.

"I know. I mean we might not fight anything." Isa said like that was the most awful thing ever.

"I think it's a good idea. We could use the rest." I said.

"Plus, we might find some extra herbs to sell." Dan added helpfully.

I suddenly started sneezing. "Man, what is wrong with you?" Dan asked.

It's that same smell from before. "I'm feeling that odd aura again." Mandy said to me.

I then noticed that woman from before. She was walking with purpose. Who is she I thought.

"We should get going." Yuki said.

We started walking towards the forest hoping to find the herbs that we need. However, who else should be there but our good friends Bruce, Song and Karla.

"Hey what's up guys?" I asked them with a grin.

Finally, some friendly faces. "We're on a mission to hunt down this monster that's been causing everyone trouble." Bruce said.

"Aw, that mission sounds like fun." Isa whined.

Then her eyes lit up. Do you guys want to trade?" Isa asked hopefully.

"I don't think it works that way." Amy said to her.

"What's wrong with your mission? Is it too safe?" Bruce asked knowingly.

"She calls that boring." Gunny said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Karla said with a small smile.

"Anyways, we'd probably get down a lot faster if we work together." I said.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan.' Bruce said.

We all went off to go do both missions. The monster Team Three had to fight was a pretty strong Manticore but it was no match for an eager Idman. With everyone gathering the herbs we finished in record time.

"I'm curious now. Why did you guys come all the way out here? It's pretty far from home." I said.

"My mother lives in this town and she's gotten pretty sick lately. I wanted to come see her." Karla said.

"Do you have idea what's wrong?" Gunny asked.

They all shook their heads. "It's not a normal illness. It can't be healed with Espoir or a simple potion. We've tried everything but nothing is working." Bruce said.

"We heard about a powerful alchemist who can make a cure for anything. Right now, we're working on traveling money." Karla said.

"No problem, we'll go with you." Yuki said simply.

"Yeah, we did a pretty great job and still have plenty of money." Emily said.

"You guys would really do that?" Karla asked in awe.

"Sure, we're friends right?" I asked with a grin.

"We'll leave as soon as we turn in the quests." Gunny said.

We headed back to the pub. "You agreed to go. I'm surprised; I thought you were in a rush to leave." Yuki said to me.

"Call me selfish but I want to help my friends." I said.

"Good, now you're acting like the idiot we all know." Yuki said with a satisfied grin.

We caught up to everyone else and packed up what little stuff we carried around. "So what town do we have to go to?" Amy asked.

"Mao." Karla told us. We all froze.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, we're kinda uh banned from that town for life." Dan said.

"What did you all do?" Karla asked.

We all looked at each other.

"Well, uh you see.. ." Dan said.

"What did you do?" Bruce asked me.

I smiled sheepishly. Gunny, Yuki and Emily were trying hard to look innocent.

"We uh kinda killed the Mayor's wife." I said sheepishly.

"You? But that's not something you could do." Bruce said in disbelief.

"I didn't do anything. It was all a misunderstanding. But the Mayor didn't see it that way." I said.

"We did bring her back to life." Dan said.

"Yeah, as a Prinny." Amy said.

"You shouda seen the look on his face. He's married to a freaking penguin!" Isa said laughing.

"Well, I guess you all can't go then." Karla said.

"No way, we're going. It's been two years. I'm sure no one remembers us at all." I said grinning confidently.


	23. Mission 23

[Flashback]

"We really need a healer." Yuki said to me.

We were all in the pub at Arcane after a not so successful mission.

"Come on, so we got a little beat up, it's not a big deal." I said.

Yuki looked at me and pointed at the bloody mess that was once our team.

"I can't feel my legs!" Dan moaned.

"Yup, they fell off." Isa said as she tried putting her ear back on.

"WHAT? I need those legs to run after stealing shit." Dan cried.

Gunny sighed as he showed his now toothless mouth.

"Yeah, we need a healer." I said as I fingered the bone poking out of my arm.

"Finding a healer isn't so easy. Demons are more concerned with dealing damage." Emily said as she tried not to move her two broken arms.

"You guys don't look so bad." Amy said.

"That's because both your eyes are swollen shut." Mandy said with blood poring down her head.

"You guys look hurt. I'll help you out." I heard a girl say.

I looked at the girl that was smiling warmly at us. I looked at her. She had long strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes that had a warmth which made me instantly like her. She raised her staff.

"_Giga Heal!" _She said.

The pain was gone and all our wounds were healed as if they never existed. We all looked at the cleric in awe. Dan jumped up.

"I CAN WALK AGAIN! Thank you Miss Cleric lady. Say, I didn't catch your name baby?" Dan asked grabbing her hand and winking.

The girl beamed at him. "My name's Cecelia Airheart but you can me Heart." She said cheerfully.

Dan was a bit blown away. Usually girls just smacked him. "Well, I'm uh Dan." He said unsure of himself.

"We could defiantly use a healer like you on our team. So, are you interested in joining our team?" I asked her.

She rubbed her chin as if in deep thought and then she grinned. "Nope!" She said happily.

We were all taken aback. "But why? I mean we're not the greatest team ever but still-" Isa started.

"It's much more complicated then that. My mom wants me to be a fire mage." Heart said.

"Do you want to be a fire mage?" Gunny asked her.

Heart smiled but I could see it in her eyes. "How about we talk to your mom? Maybe we can convince her for you." I said.

Heart's eyes lit up. "You'd do that for me?" She asked in awe.

"Well, sure. You healed us back up." I said smiling.

"YAY!" She said leaping on me and hugging me tightly.

"Uh, can't….breathe." I gasped.

"Aw, no fair Nick. I saw her first." Dan whined.

She let go of me. "So, where's your mom?" I asked.

"Oh, she's over there." Heart said pointing out the window at a ten story castle that had lightening crashing around it.

"Um, isn't that Demon Lord Jezebel's house? The legendary mage that can kill you with a look." I asked.

"Why is there Lightening? It isn't even raining." Gunny said confused.

Heart nodded. "That's your mom?" We all asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. She's really nice." Heart said cheerfully.

I looked at the intimidating dark spire of a castle. "Yeah, somehow, I doubt that." I said.

[End Flashback]

We were once again in Arcane and staring up at Demon Lord Jezebel's castle. Lightening flashed around it.

"It's been 3 years. You'd think they'd get that fixed." Gunny said.

Jezebel Airheart was without a shadow of a doubt the most powerful mage in the Netherworld.

"I really hope we don't have to fight her." I said nervously.

"Nick, you are such a chicken. Come on, it would be an epic fight." Isa said grinning.

"You are crazy. That's all I have to say." Emily said.

"We're going to see my mom! This is gonna be so much fun!" Heart said excitedly.

"I wish everyone could be as carefree as her." Yuki said smiling.

"YAY! More cookies!" Ian said happily.

Heart and Ian merrily skipped towards the dark castle.

"Well, there's at least someone besides her not shitting their pants." Dan said smiling as we headed after them.

Demon Lord Jezebel was at first glance a beautiful blonde haired woman with a warm smile and elegant blue eyes. I mean Heart had to get her looks from somewhere. While the exterior of the castle may be scary, the inside was nice and homely. It was bright and looked more like a normal home thought much bigger. We went inside the living room where Jezebel was sitting. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled when she saw us.

"Ah, Team Valiant, I've been expecting you." She said.

She stood up and Heart pounced on her. "Hi mom!" Heart said squeezing her.

Jezebel smiled and stroked her daughter's hair.

"I've missed you too darling." She said hugging her daughter. Heart stepped back and grinned at her.

"You know don't you?" Gunny asked her.

Jezebel adjusted herself. "Well, at first I didn't but it became more evident that it was you who was gathering the Demon Seals. That and Nick wears it in plain sight." Jezebel said pointing at the Remnant.

I turned red in embarrassment.

"You've become much stronger in last few years. However, do you think you could take my seal by force?" Jezebel asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"We don't want to fight Miss Airheart but we will if we have to." I said a lot more confidently then I felt.

"Wait! We don't have to fight. Mom, it's really important to my friends. Please give us the seal." Heart pleaded her mother.

Jezebel held out her purple seal. "I have a proposition for you Team Valiant. You want the seal back and I want my daughter to live up to her potential." Jezebel said.

"You can't be serious. You want us to trade Heart for the seal?" Dan shouted.

"Hell no!" Emily and Amy both shouted.

"I'd rather fight you!" Yuki said with her arm on the hilt of her Katsuki.

"Ditto on that one." Isa said readying herself.

"I don't want Heart to go away. Please don't go Heart. " Ian said upset and confused.

"I don't want you to go away either Heart." Mandy said readying her bow.

"It seems that it's unanimous Jezebel." Gunny said.

Jezebel smiled. "Not quite. It seems your leader hasn't had a say yet."

There was a shadow over my face. "Nick, you can't be serious." Gunny said to me in shock.

"Jezebel's completely right. We probably don't stand a chance against her. This is the only way we could get the seal." I said sadly.

"Well, then-" Jezebel started.

"But, I'm not going to trade away Heart. Maybe I'm not thinking the world first and all the shit but I'm never ever going to sell out one of my friends!" I shouted.

Jezebel smiled. "Three years and you all haven't changed a bit." Jezebel said.

"Mom, you remember right? Why you even let me go with them in the first place?" Heart asked.

"Yes, I do." Jezebel said.

[Flashback]

We entered the castle and in the living room we saw the Demon Lord. She looked at us.

"Heart, who are your new friends?" She said with a smile.

"Oh, well, this is Team Valiant. I helped them out a bit." Heart said pointing at us.

"Come in, sit down. Any friend of Cecelia is a friend of mine." She said smiling at us.

We all sat down in the comfy chairs. "Wait, I believe I had some cookies in the kitchen. I'll be right back." She said going away.

"Wow, your mom is really nice." I said in awe.

"I told you guys." Heart said proudly.

The most amazing smell suddenly filled my nostrils. Jezebel walked in with a tray of the most amazing looking chocolate chip cookies. All our mouths began to water.

"Help yourself." Jezebel said. We all picked up a cookie and took a bite.

"This is the single most amazing thing I have ever consumed in my entire livelihood." Gunny said dramatically.

"This must be what sex tastes like. No, scratch that. This cookie has officially taken my virginity and I'm going to marry it." Dan said as he ate his.

"So good! Can't think. Most eat more." Amy said munching.

"This cookie is so good it makes me want to hug you all. Even Dan." Isa said.

Ian was eating his cookie like a gourmet wine taster.

"I finally understand you, Heart. Why you are so happy. This cookie makes me want to say…YAY!" Yuki said cheerfully.

"Oh my god, I think I can see heaven. All the Angels look like cookies." Mandy said dreamily.

"People stop talking. Can't you see I'm trying to focus. I need to figure out a way to make this last forever." I said savoring the cookie.

Heart grinned as she ate her cookie.

"I'm glad you all like it." Jezebel said smiling.

After we had finished the cookie, we were all panting and red in the face.

"Best cookie ever. Of all time." Ian said finally.

"Wait, didn't we come here for something?" I asked trying to remember.

Everyone looked at me chibified. "Cookies?" They asked.

"No, it was something else but I just can't remember." I said my mind blank.

After my cookiegasm had faded I suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, we wanted to ask if Heart could join our team." I said smacking my fist into my hand.

"Well, Heart's fire mage training isn't completely finished." Jezebels said.

"We actually want Heart to be our cleric." I said grinning. Suddenly, the air shifted.

"What? My daughter. A healer. You have got to be joking. All the witches in my family have been powerful mages with unrivaled magic power. I will not allow it." Jezebel said sharply.

"But, mom, I want to be a cleric." Heart said.

"It's a waste of you power. I want you to be self sufficient. As a cleric, you need to have powerful fighters on your side. I can barely feel their mana pressure." Jezebel said pointing at us.

"Hey, we're a new team and we're still learning. We may not be all that strong yet but I promise this. We will always protect your daughter." I said standing up with a determined look on my face.

"You have the same eyes as him." Jezebel said softly.

I looked at her confused. "Who? I have eyes like what?" I asked my friends.

They looked at me chibified. "Cookies?" They asked confused.

Jezebel was about to continue when a young demon boy came rushing in. "What is it?" Jezebel asked.

"A large group of monsters are gathering in town. They seem to be lead by a Summoner." He gasped out.

Jezebel got a look on her face. "I'll take of this." Jezebel said.

"Wait, let us do it." I said. Jezebel looked at me.

"This is too dangerous. It's best if you stay out of it." Jezebel said.

"I want to prove to that we can protect your daughter. Let us try. Please." I said looking her in the eye.

Jezebel sighed. "Very well, but if you can't handle it, no more talk of my daughter joining you." Jezebel said.

I grinned. "Team Valiant, time to kick ass!" I shouted as we rushed outside. Jezebel and Heart followed us.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I said looking at the massive crowd of monsters. A blue haired Summoner was controlling them all. The monsters attacked. I drew my sword. "So, we're really gonna do this?" Yuki asked drawing her Katsuki. "Hell yeah we are! This looks like fun." Isa said with a grin. "Little dude, these monsters are bad guys and that blue haired woman is the big bad guy." Dan said to Ian. Ian's eyes flashed red and he went into a fighting stance. I pulled out my Iron Sword and we all dashed head on into the monsters.


	24. Mission 24

[Flashback]

Boom! A large group of monsters flew upwards. Yuki, Isa and I dashed along the walls and jumped up slashing the monsters. Ian was beating the crap out of the ones that fell down. Gunny, Mandy, and Dan were shooting the ones we didn't get. Amy and Emily were the ones blasting the monsters into the air. In a matter of minutes all the monsters were out of the picture.

"That was much easier than I thought." I said grinning.

"That was totally boring. That fight had no energy and was just so one dimensional. It was like it didn't matter at all. Or a certain writer has just gotten lazy." Isa said.

I hit her with the flat side of my sword.

"Hey guys, I think we pissed off the hot lady." Dan said pointing.

The blue haired Summoner looked furious. She raised her staff high in the air and suddenly she was enormous and had claws.

"OMG, She's a giant KITTY!" Heart squealed.

Dan was standing there shocked.

"Dan, I know it looks bad but I'm sure we can take her. Dan?" I asked him.

"Those are the biggest boobs I've ever seen. MUST HAVE!" Dan shouted running at the Summoner.

"Dan has officially snapped." Yuki said.

"You mean he lost whatever little sanity he had." Gunny said.

The Giant Cat lady swatted Dan away like a fly. He flew backwards and crashed into a wall.

"And now he's dead." Amy said simply.

"He won't be missed." Isa said.

Heart looked at her mom. Jezebel sighed and nodded.

"_Giga Heal!" _Heart said healing Dan who stood up suddenly.

"Okay, that's the last time I get distracted by big boobs." Dan said.

Gunny and Mandy both aimed at the Summoner. _Rapid Fire. Dark Flash. _They both said shooting at the Summoner.

They just pissed her off. She roared and it pushed us all back.

"Why don't you all let me take care of this?" Jezebel asked.

"We're not giving up yet!" We all shouted.

"Gunny, analysis." I asked him.

He put on his goggles as they flashed. "Fire seems to be her weakness." Gunny said.

I looked at Heart. "Heart, what's your strongest Fire Spell." I asked her.

"I can cast Omega Fire." She said.

"Really? Emily and I still don't have one. You're pretty strong." Amy said with a smile.

"Guys, we need to give Heart an open shot. Emily, buff Heart. Amy, if you may?" I asked my sister.

She grinned. She whirled her staff around.

"_Giga Ice!_" She shouted. The powerful ice spell blasted the Summoner who roared in anger. She tried to attack us but we were way too fast.

"Over here." Yuki said slashing her arm.

The Summoner turned but Gunny and Mandy shot it in the eye. She turned towards them but Isa and I slashed her as we rushed past. Our Swarm Formation is pretty damn cool I thought. I could feel an enormous amount of magic gathering. Is that coming from Heart? She's incredible. Her mana pressure is insane.

"_Magi Boost!" _Emily said buffing her.

"OMEGA FIRE!" Heart said casting the amazing ball of fire.

It hit the Summoner with tremendous force and exploded. The Summoner returned to normal and fell down. Dan kicked her.

"That's for slapping me bitch." Dan said angrily.

"You're totally awesome, Heart! A healer that can blow stuff up too. That's the dream." I said grinning.

Heart was looking at the Summoner with an odd expression on her face.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Amy asked her.

"Can I heal her?" Heart asked us.

"What? She slapped me! Plus, she won't go on a date with me. She got what was coming to her." Dan huffed.

Heart looked at me with puppy eyes. I tried hard to resist.

"You can heal her!" I blurted out.

The whole team looked at me. "YAY!" Heart said as she shouted "_Giga Heal!"_

The Summoner stood up and shook her head. Everyone got ready to fight but I walked over to the Summoner.

"We don't have to fight anymore. I'm Nick. What's your name?" I asked her with a smile.

She looked taken aback. "It's uh Gloria." She said confused.

"You're a really powerful Summoner Gloria. You can summon so many awesome monsters. I'm sure you could put those powers to better use helping people." I said to her.

He really is just like him Jezebel thought.

[End Flashback]

"The way you fought and the way you handled yourselves made me change my mind. You've certainly have gotten much stronger since then." Jezebel said to us.

"Yet, you're still the same. My daughter couldn't have joined a better team." Jezebel looked at Heart.

"While I wish you'd become a fire mage, you've managed to become a powerful and brave hearted cleric. All I ask is you become the best damn healer the Netherworld has ever known." Jezebel said with a smile.

Heart grinned and nodded. Jezebel tossed me the seal.

"Be careful Valiant, the Remnant is a double edged weapon. Don't let the power corrupt your like it did with those before you." Jezebel said handing me the purple seal.

I placed it in the Remnant and once again it flashed before me. I saw it. The firey person. It's so clear now. I can make out the person's face. My siblings saw it just like I did.

"Thanks Miss Airheart. Come on guys, we need to get that last seal." I said going towards the door.

Everyone looked a bit confused but followed me nonetheless.

"What's going on? You rushed out of there so fast. Is something wrong?" Yuki asked me.

"You saw something didn't you?" Gunny asked.

"We need to get that seal as fast as we can." I said.

"What did you see dude?" Dan asked.

"It's us." Amy said.

"That firey person is me and the people behind me was you guys." I said.

"What?" They asked.

"We were destroying the Netherworld. We need to get this last seal and get home. Before it's too late." I said to them.


	25. Mission 25

Yuki and the gang convinced us to get some sleep before we headed towards the overlords castle. We were at an inn in Arcane. I heard a knock at my door. It was my siblings.

"You can't sleep either huh?" Isa asked me.

I shook my head. "This thing has the power to destroy two worlds. Kinda makes me nervous." I said holding out the Remnant.

They sat on my bed. "I wanna go home now Nick. I don't want to do any of those things." Ian said to me.

"I don't either. But, what about everyone else? Can we just leave them?" Amy asked.

I fiddled with the necklace. "You all have to admit. It was a lot easier when we were in the human world." I said to them.

"Yeah, but it was lot more boring." Isa said sighing.

My mind began to wonder back to when we were just regular kids in boring old suburbia..

[Flashback: Big one this time]

My alarm clock rang and I rolled over in my bed.

"Nick, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, YOU'LL BE LATE!" My mother shouted up to me.

I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for school. My family was already eating breakfast

"I've got to run. I'll see you kids later this afternoon." My dad said as he headed off to work.

"I need to catch my bus. I'll catch you two losers later!" Isa said as she headed off to Summerset Middle.

"I'm going to drive Ian to school. Make sure you two lock up. Are you taking the bus?" Mom said as she pulled Ian away from the food.

"We're going to get a ride with Jack." I told her as Amy dragged me away from my toast.

Jack's brother was waiting for us along with Jack.

"Hey, you know, alarm clocks that work are really cheap." He said grinning as he wheeled over to us.

"Hey Amy, how's your first year of high school going?" He asked her.

"It sucks. It's so immature and superficial. I mean the boys in my class put two cockroaches in a box to "fight to the death" the other day." She said to him.

"Yeah, we're sorry about starting that." Jack and I said sheepishly.

Amy shook her head and went inside the car. Jack's brother pulled down the ramp for his brother.

"Hey, this semester you gotta sign up for karate." Jack said to me.

"Aw come on, I'm not the fighting type." I said to him as I got in.

"Well, you gotta be. We made a deal when we were kids right? We'd become superheroes. So, the first step is you have to learn some form of fighting." Jack said.

I sighed. "I'll try but no guarantees." I said to him with a grin.

Went towards the karate club near school but I chickened out before going inside. I decided against it and started heading towards the bookstore. It's where I go when I want to hide out from Jack and his schemes for a while. Mr. Harold smiled as he saw me come in. Mr. Harold was nearing his late 60s but you wouldn't be able to tell from the way he acted. He still had all his hair (granted most of it was silver) and was able to move and lift all the heavy boxes of books on his own.

"Hey Mr. Harold, how's it going?" I asked the man.

"I'm doing fine. So, what are you hiding from today?" He asked me knowingly.

"It's Jack. He wanted me to do Karate today but I'm just not the fighting type. He's still hung up on the whole hero thing." I said to Mr. Harold as I walked through the shelves.

"I see. You know Nick, you should really just tell him how you feel instead of hiding like this." Mr. Harold said.

"I know you're right, but ever since his accident, turning me into a hero is all he's been focusing on. I don't want to take it away from him." I said.

"You boys always did have active imaginations. It's nice to have a dream, even if it might seem strange and unrealistic." He said.

I smiled. "That's that best kind of dream." I told him.

He grinned. "Hey, I got this pretty interesting book the other day. I know how much you like fantasy and myths. It seems to be a collection of great hero stories." Mr. Harold said to me.

He pulled out a grey book with blue lettering on the top.

"Book of Legends?" I asked him.

"Yup, it's pretty strange. I've never heard of any of those myths. They're pretty good though." Mr. Harold said.

"It seems cool enough. How much do you want for it Mr. Harold?" I asked.

"You've helped me out a lot around here. Consider it an early birthday gift." Mr. Harold said smiling.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Harold. I'll see you later!" I said dashing home with the book.

I was reading through the book. Mr. Harold was right. A lot of the stories seem to be focused on this place called the Netherworld. My siblings came into my room.

"Hey guys, are mom and dad still at work?" I asked.

"Yeah, they should come home soon." Amy said.

"Whatcha reading?" Isa asked.

"Oh this is a book Mr. Harold gave me. Book of Legends." I said to them.

"Would you read it to me later?" Ian asked me.

"Sure bro. Let's see which one." I said flipping through the pages.

I turned to a story called Fate Awaits.

"What? This one is completely blank." I said turning the pages in confusion.

"Looks like Mr. Harold got gypped." Isa said.

Suddenly, the book began to glow a bright blue and the next time I opened my eyes, I was in the Netherworld.

[End Flashback

"Where do you think that book came from?" I asked my siblings. They had all fallen asleep. I smiled. At least someone is getting some sleep tonight.

We all headed towards Ethel. Home of the Overlord and the last seal.

"We've been fighting Demon Lords but this is the Overlord. The single most powerful Demon in the Netherworld. Are we sure about this?" Dan asked.

"I don't care. I'm getting that seal." I said walking towards the town.

"You're obsessing over this way too much Nick. You have to believe in yourself and us a little more." Yuki said.

"It has nothing to do with that. I'm not taking any chances. Gunny, give me a breakdown of the Overlord's fighting style and tell me any weakness no matter how small." I said as we entered the town.

Gunny hesitated but pulled on his goggles. "There isn't anything. Nothing at all. Nick, are you sure we're going to fight?" Gunny asked.

"This is the Overlord that made a name for himself by beating the crap outta anyone who opposed him. I'm pretty sure." I said.

We walked towards the Overlords castle but someone was standing in our way. Multiple someones.

"I told you not killing anyone would bite you in the ass some day." Yuki said placing her hand on the hilt of her Katsuki.

"I just kinda hoped it would work out." I said as we stared down Demon Lords Harena, Necro and Arcus.

"I'm guessing you guys don't want to talk?" Dan asked.

The Demon Lords readied themselves for a fight. "I thought we destroyed Necro's mana permanently." Mandy said.

"Let's just say we've had a little help getting better." Necro said as I felt his mana pressure jump.

It really is back and it's even stronger than before.

"Something is really fishy here." Isa said.

"We don't have time to worry about that now. We have a seal to get." I said getting myself ready for a fight.

"You four go on ahead. We'll catch up to you." Gunny said.

"Are you guys sure?" Amy asked.

"Positive. We beat these jokers before. We can beat them again." Emily said.

I looked at my friends. "Be careful." I said to them.

"No mushy stuff dude. Just go." Dan said.

My siblings and I rushed past the Demon Lords who didn't even react.

"If you were trying to stop them, you're doing a horrible job." Gunny said to them.

"Overlord Roan can destroy those humans easily. We're more considered about our unfinished business." Harena said readying her bow.

"Yuki," Gunny asked.

"You and Dan take care of Arcus. Mandy and I will handle Harena. Heart and Emily will take care of Necro." Yuki said.

"Sounds fair. I wanted to beat the crap out of that asshole anyway." Emily said drawing her staff.

The two groups faced each other and without warning rushed at each other.

We entered the Overlord's castle and it looked like the castle of a ruthless leader. It was dark, numerous scary looking weapons and armor decorated the place.

"This guy seriously needs a hobby or something." Isa muttered.

"I'm doing quite fine thank you." We all heard.

We looked behind us at the large and muscled man standing there. He had long dark hair and bright red eyes that sent chills down my spine. He looked intimidating alright.

"Overlord Roan, I presume?" I asked knowing the answer.

"At your service, Nick Roland." He said with a mock bow.

"You know who I am?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh, I've heard all about you and siblings along with your team. On the surface you all don't seem to be much but as we all know looks can be deceiving." He said looking at us all.

"You what we want. Hand it over and you won't get your butt kicked." Isa said.

Roan raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Let me give you a friendly warning Nick. You stand no chance against me. Just take your siblings and go home." He said.

I drew Caliburn. " That's exactly what I'm trying to do." I said as my siblings went into a fighting stance behind me.

Roan sighed and his mana pressure jumped. The sheer force of it sent us skidding backwards. Can we really beat this guy? I thought. Amy, Ian and Isa stood next to me and grinned. I nodded.

"Class Change!" We all shouted as we went Mystic Ranger, Tempest, Blade Dancer and Buster Blader. Our mana pressure jumped as we rushed head on into the fight of our lives.


	26. Mission 26

The citizens of Ethel gathered to watch a fight. Or rather hear a fight. The movements of both groups of fighters were so fast that all they saw were blurs and flashes of light.

"Stand back people!" Yuki shouted as she nearly dodged a _Sonic Shot_ by Harena.

"Yeah, this isn't a charity event you know. You gotta pay. All checks must be made out to Daniel Baker Inc." Dan said as he flipped over Acrus. "

Oh shut up Dan." Emily said putting up a _Magic Wall _against Necro's _Dimensional Slash. _

Gunny and Mandy both aimed at the group. "_Spread Shot!" _Gunny said firing a blast that spread into multiple shots.

"_Raining Rush!" _Mandy said attacking by launching a large blue arrow into the air which then rained down a large number of smaller arrows.

The Demon Lords were forced into a circle. Emily and Heart both nodded at each other. They pointed their staves into the air.

"_Braveheart!" _They shouted buffing Yuki.

Yuki gathered her mana pressure and leaped into the air. "_Winged Slayer!" _Yuki said attacking with the massive sword slash.

The attack hit the Demon Lords with an intense explosion. Yuki landed on the ground. "

Do you think that took care of them?" Yuki asked Gunny.

"No, not even close." Gunny said.

The Demon Lords stood up.

"This is weird. Their mana pressure hasn't waived in the slightest." Emily said.

"They've gotten stronger since we last saw them." Mandy said.

"It's only been a few weeks. They shouldn't have been able to get this strong that fast. Something is not right." Gunny said.

"Let's just say we had a little help from the Enigma." Acrus said holding out his arm.

It had a strange symbol on it. It was a bright red E (something like this -E-. Except, you know, cooler looking) that was shaped like a sword.

"Enigma?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"What the hell is that?" Dan asked.

"It won't matter. You all will be dead before this day is over." Harena said readying herself.

The Demon Lords rushed towards Valiant.

I was sent flying backwards and crashed into a wall. Damn it, he's much stronger than me I thought. Ian was furiously throwing punches and kicks at Roan. Roan was moving casually and blocking Ian's attacks with ease. _"_

_Mach Kick!" _Ian said attacking with the blindingly fast roundhouse kick charged with magic.

Roan grabbed his leg and lifted him off the ground. He then tossed Ian over his shoulder as easily as you might throw away a candy wrapper. Ian crashed into statue breaking and falling over. Isa was jumped in with rapid sword slashes in a flowing motion with large arcing swings. Roan was still dodging without any signs of showing effort. Isa thrusted forwards with the sword but Roan sidestepped and grabbed it under his arm pit. Still using his momentum, he spun still holding the sword and hit it with his elbow using his free arm. The sword broke in Isa's hands. As she stared in disbelief, Roan pointed his hand close to her chest. Isa's eyes widened as he fired a _Giga Fire _at point blank range. Isa flew backwards like a rag doll. Crap, I can't use Lightening Blade without Emily's help. I'm gonna have to rely on good old Ice magic Amy thought. She spun her staff around and focused all her magical energy. "

_Giga Ice!" _Amy shouted as large icicles came up out of the ground.

Roan leaped up into the air and avoided the growing icicles. He drew his arm back and launched an enormous fireball at Amy. She hastily up a Mega Wall but the attack broke though. blasting her backwards.

"Just give up. You are no match for me." Roan said.

"Not yet." I said getting back to my feet and tightened my grip on my sword Caliburn.

"I admire your courage but I'm not going to give up my seal to anyone who asks for it. You must earn my trust to get it." Roan said.

"I'm guessing we can't do this over hot cocoa and cookies?" I asked with a grin.

"Demons speak through actions not words. Show me your intentions through your fighting!" Roan as he dashed at me.

"I guess the cookies will have to wait." I said readying myself.

But Roan's fist slammed into me and broke Caliburn. I flew backwards my vision swimming and fighting to stay conscious

Damn it, they really are stronger than us. Maybe it was foolish to send away the others Gunny thought.

"Not yet." Yuki said as she spat out blood.

"You stand no chance." The Demon Lords said as their tattoos glowed along with their eyes.

"They are going to come up with something. Even though I have no clue why, I can feel them. Nick, Amy, Isa and Ian. They always come through for us so we have to give them to time to fight." Yuki said.

"It may be completely illogical but I know you're right." Gunny said.

"Their stupidity is really rubbing off on us huh?" Emily asked with a grin.

"So, Miss Hot Shot, what's the plan?" Dan asked.

"When, I say go. We all attack at once." Yuki said.

The whole team looked at her. "I didn't say it was a great plan." Yuki said.

"Hey, works for me." Mandy said shrugging.

They all got ready to fight. "NOW!" Yuki shouted. They all rushed forwards

Somehow, I could see it. All our mana and it was at my finger tips. I didn't know how I knew but I felt it. I could feel the different strands of mana from each of my friends. I touched it and I knew who it belonged to. Amy. Emily. Dan. Ian. Isa. Emily. Heart. Gunny. Yuki. Me. I could feel their mana pulse and fluctuate. I could tell what Yuki wanted. I could feel it from her mana. I focused my self and changed our mana. I made it different but whether it worked or not all depended on if I woke up or not. My eyes snapped open and I got back to my feet. I picked up my now broken Caliburn.

"Caliburn is a powerful sword. I'm sorry it had to be destroyed." Roan said.

It then kicked in. The Change. My mana pressure was three times what it used to be. My siblings woke up and I could tell that they were much stronger as well.

"What do you know? It actually worked." I said with a small smile.

"Your mana, it's much stronger than it used to be? How can that be possible?" Roan asked in shock.

I focused all my power into the sword. The broken sword glowed in response and it began to grow and morph. I swung my Caliburn and it was no longer a stone sword. It was a gold/red sword with power pulsing through it. It felt perfect in my hands. This was what Caliburn was always meant to be. This is the sword I was always meant to use.

"Excalibur. The Sword of Kings. I understand now. You're just like him." Roan said.

I pointed Excalibur at him. "Let's see you break this." I said as I charged forwards.

Team Valiant was rushing straight towards the Demon Lords and they felt a change come over them. What's going on? Mana is coursing through my veins. Yuki thought. Harena aimed her bow and fired but they all dodged.

"What? They're moving faster." Arcus said in surprise.

Yuki leaped up into the air her body crackling with mana.

"_Dimension Slash_!" Yuki shouted launching the massive wave attack.

The Demon Lords barely managed the attack. Only to run into Gunny who had finished charging his attack.

"_Inferno!" _Gunny shouted pulling the trigger and blasting a beam the size of a skyscraper at the Demon Lords.

They all leaped up to avoid the attack which exploded violently below them. Heart and Emily both aimed their staves upwards.

_Tera Fire! Omega Star! _They both shouted as they combined the magical blasts together which hit the Demon Lords with a vengeance.

The Demon Lords fell to the ground smoking. Dan rushed forwards and faster than you could blink attacked. He slashed the Demon Lords 20 times before they hit the ground.

"_Rogue Rush!" _Dan said as 20 slashes hit the Demons Lords all at once.

The Demon Lords hit the ground and barely managed to get to their feet. Gunny and Yuki nodded at each other. Gunny pointed his gun at Yuki and blasted her forwards. Yuki (using the blast to move forwards at an insane speed) went straight through all the Demon Lords.

"_Rocket Rush!" _They both said. The Demon Lords collapsed.

"How in the hell did we do that?" Dan asked them.

"I don't know but my mana level is much higher now." Emily said.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with our human friends. Most likely our leader." Gunny said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it has something to do with him too. I hope they're doing okay in there." Yuki said as they walked towards Roan's castle.

I began attacking Roan with Isa. Roan leaped backwards. We slashed at Roan who was dodged frantically. He landed on the ground and kicked us both backwards. He turned to face Ian and Amy.

"_Braveheart!" _Amy said buffing Ian.

"Class Change! Paladin!" I said.

"_Max Accel!" _I shouted buffing Ian who took off running.

"_Rising Dragon!" _Ian shouted as he leaped at Roan with a Dragon shaped fist.

Roan blocked it and the shockwave broke all the windows in the house. I rushed forwards

"Class Change! Warrior!" I said changing as I ran towards Ian.

I jumped up and Ian gave me a boost upwards.

"_Met Sever!" _ I shouted launching the horizontal slash.

Roan knocked the blast away. He then heard the air crackling with electricity. He looked over at Amy who had handed created a ball of Star magic and Wind magic. She forced the two balls together. Amy was pushing down a ball of lightening that was arcing wildly.

"Paladin! _Max Accel!" _I said changing and casting in mid air.

Amy rushed forwards and pushed the ball of magic into Roan.

"_Thunder Arc!" _Amy shouted.

Roan blocked but the sheer force of the attack forced him flying backwards. Roan then felt a massive spike of incredible magical energy. We were all pushing our mana to the limit and a ball of yellow energy was forming in front of us.

"If you think I'd let you all charge that.." Roan started as he ran towards us.

"RESONATE, MANA TRANSFER!" I said as the mana of all of Team Valiant flowed into us.

The ball of energy wasn't ready and Roan was on us. I did something desperate. I pushed the not finished ball of pure magical power into myself. The power was overwhelming. I felt invincible. Like I could take on the whole Netherworld. I screamed as the power overwhelmed me and caused an explosion. The blast sent my siblings and Roan flying.

"Class Change." I whispered.

The air grew hot as an intense heat and flames surrounded me. My armor had changed to a bright red/sliver and my eyes were glowing an brilliant orange.

"Blaze Blader." I said as I held my sword.

"Whoa," Ian and Isa said in awe.

"The moron looks cool for once." Amy said with a smile.

Roan's eyes widened. "You are like him! You're just like Cassidy." Roan said.

"I'll finish this." I told my siblings.

"If you insist, we aren't gonna stop you." Isa said.

I rushed forwards twice as fast as I was before. I slashed Roan sending him flying.

"I guess I'll have to use these now." Roan said putting on silver gauntlets meant for fist fighters.

Roan and I began exchanging blows at amazing speeds.

"_Big Bang!" _Roan said leaping up and launching the massive ball at me. I leaped into the air and slashed through the ball cutting cleanly it in half.

"_Flaming Crescent!" _I shouted attacking with a more powerful version of the attack.

Roan dropped down straight into the attack going straight through it.

"_Atomic Drop!" _Roan shouted as he punched me.

I blocked it with Excalibur but Roan was still pushing me with his fist. We hit the ground with force cracking it. But I was still blocking the attack with my sword and Roan was still pushing me downwards with his fist. I leaped to the side and Roan hit the ground causing the whole house to rock unsteadily. I focused all of my mana. This attack will end it.

"_DESTINY DRAGON!" _I shouted as I slashed at Roan with an attack shaped like a Dragon.

Roan tried to block it but he had no chance. The attack exploded and finished the fight. I sighed in relief as I returned to normal. Just then the rest of our team came in. They looked over the wreckage.

"Seems like quite the fight happened here." Yuki said.

"Yeah," I said as I went over to Roan's unconscious body. I picked up the final seal that was a white gem.

I placed it into the Remnant. I felt the necklace pulse with energy.

"So, do you even know what to do now?" Gunny asked.

I pointed the necklace in front of me and a large portal opened up in front of us.

"It's pretty user friendly." I said smiling.

We all stood in front of each other and looked at the portal.

"So, this is it?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Isa said.

"I don't think we could convince you all to stay right?" Dan asked with a tight smile.

"No, we have to go. It's better for our worlds this way." I said.

"But it's not for us." Emily said.

"Please, don't make this harder than it already is." I said.

"Please say something to them Yuki, Gunny, anyone. I don't want you to leave." Heart said tears rolling down her and Ian's faces as she hugged him.

"Gunny, you're the logical one. Tell them they're being ridiculous." Mandy said to him.

Gunny started to talk but just stopped.

"Gunny, go ahead and tell us the truth." I said to him with my vision blurring.

"While there isn't much concrete evidence to go on, it would seem that you all might be able to fulfill the prophecy. The two options would be either for us to kill you or for you all to leave immediately." Gunny said in his usual calm tone.

"Harsh, goggle boy." Amy said wiping her face.

"Thanks, Gunny." I said to him. He nodded.

"I want you to know that I don't want you all to go. But I know I can't change your minds. You're rather stubborn that way." He said.

I smiled. "I'm going to miss you a lot buddy." I said to him.

"Come on, Yuki, say something." Heart said to her.

"What can I say? They're not going to listen. Just promise me this. You won't forget about us." Yuki said to me.

"I couldn't even if I tried." I said with a grin.

"That goes double for me.' Isa said.

We all hugged each other. "I want you to hold on to this for me until I get back." I said handing Yuki Excalibur.

"I will. Just be back soon." Yuki said to me.

My siblings and I went towards the portal.

"Alright, then. We'll see you guys later." I said as we stepped through the portal.

The last thing I saw of the Netherworld was our tear stricken friends smiling and waving goodbye..

I woke up in my room with my siblings. The Book of Legends was still sitting on my desk. My siblings were next to me and still asleep. Was it all a dream? I thought. I then noticed that I still had the Remnant and my armor. This is going to be hard to explain to my parents I thought. I lay back in my bed. Might as well catch some rest before the questioning. As I lay in my bed, the Book of Legends was glowing. It flipped open to the blank page that said Disgaea: Fate Awaits. A silvery new heading appeared below it titled "Mission 1." The book then began writing down our adventures as we slept. However, once it reached the part of us coming home, it didn't stop. It flipped to a new page entitled "Disgaea: Driven Destiny" and continued.

**Author's Notes: Well, it's finally done :D. The first season of Disgaea Fates is finished and it's been a blast to write. Thanks for reading! Be sure to check my profile for what's coming next!**


End file.
